Tears of a Slave
by Green Garden
Summary: -COMPLETED- The solo story of Gatomon, and her separation from the other Digimon. Her lone life in Server, her hardship with Myotismon, and meeting Wizardmon.
1. Seperation

_In the name of Allah, the Most Gracious, the Most Merciful_

Story by Green Garden

_Tears of a Slave_

**Prologue:** _Separation_

"Let's hurry up! Piedmon and his goons are going to be here any time!" One of the male members of the Order of the Light warned.

"You don't think we don't know that?" Gennai asked, in annoyance.

"Lady Zeroguard must know of this." Candeena muttered.

"The Vanguard of Light knows everything." Gennai replied.

"Take the digi-eggs, and the digivices, all of them." Candeena decided, standing up from her seat.

Suddenly, the red siren alarm went off, and Gennai; Candeena, and the rest of the Order of the Light glanced around their hidden base, and at each other. Candeena closed her eyes, and using the only window in the room, she summoned her floating spell, and flew away. Gennai watched her leave, but Piedmon burst into the room and the rest of the Order of the Light stood up to stop him, but Piedmon took his trump swords out and slashed through them.

Gennai jumped into a the helmet of one of the standard Mekanorimon in the room, and grabbing hold of all the digi-eggs and digivices, he flew out of the open window, just as Piedmon finished slaughtering the Order of the Light. Piedmon cursed and chased after him. Knowing Piedmon was behind him, Gennai didn't look back, but continued on towards File Island, where he had to make sure that the digi-eggs would be safe, before sending the digivices out.

He was assured enough that he and the Order of the Light had scattered the crests out into the Digital World a few months back, and he was sure that the second patch of DigiDestined would find them. Flying over the ocean, Gennai glanced down towards the water, and saw a serpent shadow underwater. He quickly looked ahead and cursed under his breathe. Without warning Metal Seadramon burst through the surface of the water.

"**River of Power**!" Metal Seadramon yelled.

Gennai was close to the coast of Server, and he maneuvered Mekanorimon to the right, right above Server's coastline. He still knew Piedmon was close behind him.

"**Trump Sword**!" Piedmon yelled.

Gennai gasped, and spun Mekanorimon around, barely avoiding the swords with skill, but as a result, one of the digi-eggs accidentally fell from Mekanorimon's grasp, and Gennai noticed, knowing which one it was. Knowing that he didn't have a chance against Piedmon or Metal Seadramon, and that he was more vulnerable, he headed deeper in Server, going over the forest. He landed in a clearing and swiftly got out, rushing towards the cover of the trees.

He reached the trees panting and he stopped, under the cover of the trees, just as Piedmon stopped over the clearing. The Mekanorimon didn't have a chance, since no one was in it to control it, and so it was deleted. Yet, Gennai had the digi-eggs and the digivices with him.

"I... have... to find... the Vanguard... of Light." Gennai whispered, panting.

He turned around and walked deeper into the forest.

"I just pray that the digi-egg I lost would survive to find her DigiDestined." Gennai whispered, walking through the shadows of the trees.

COMING UP! CHAPTER 1: FIRST FRIENDS


	2. First Friends

Story by Green Garden

_Tears of a Slave_

**Chapter 1:** _First Friends_

The digi-egg fell into a forest into Server Continent and red eyes followed it as it fell to the forest's ground. The red eyes narrowed and vanished from sight.

"**Electric Stun Blast**!" A voice yelled.

The fallen digi-egg from the sky glowed light pink and the attack pounced off of it harmlessly. A Gazimon landed on his knees and growled.

"I'll have master deal with it since I can't." Gazimon mumbled.

Gazimon walked over to the digi-egg; picked it up, and started walking away with the digi-egg in his hands. Gazimon had only walked a few yards in the forest he was in, until he was intercepted by someone.

"Stay out of this Selfmon or master will be after you!" Gazimon snarled.

Selfmon was standing in front of Gazimon, blocking Gazimon from continuing on.

"I don't know who your master is, but I won't allow you or it to harm that digi-egg in anyway." Selfmon stated firmly.

"Big words coming from you... How did you know where it fell anyway?" Gazimon inquired.

"That's none of your concern. Now hand over the digi-egg to me or else." Selfmon threatened.

"Or else what?!" Gazimon yelled. "No way am I allowing you to take this away from me. Your threats mean nothing to me. Besides master would slice you, if he knew what you addressed him as."

Selfmon blinked. "Him? Doesn't matter. I still hold my ground and I won't leave without the digi-egg you're carrying."

"Well I am! There are other ways in the forest... Ta-ta." Gazimon grinned, dashing in another direction.

Selfmon shook his head, as he watched Gazimon disappear into the forest. He closed his eyes momentarily and concentrated. He located Gazimon and the trail he was trekking through the forest, and nodded to himself. Selfmon opened his eyes, and using his olive cape behind his back, flew in the direction Gazimon went off in, but not exactly behind him, as Selfmon soon swayed to his left a little.

Rays of light poured through the forest's canopy as Selfmon quickly caught up with Gazimon. Quickly maneuvering behind Gazimon silently, without Gazimon noticing Selfmon even being trailed by him, Selfmon swiftly captured Gazimon's swaying tail and stopped flying as he pulled the tail towards himself. Gazimon yelped in surprise as he fell onto his face, releasing the digi-egg.

"You don't want to miss with me. Leave now and I'll spare you." Selfmon informed, from behind Gazimon.

Gazimon glanced behind himself at Selfmon and snarled at him. He quickly jumped to his feet, and went towards the digi-egg that fell from him. Selfmon shook his head and quickly flew in between the digi-egg and Gazimon, blocking Gazimon from retrieving it.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Gazimon exclaimed.

"**Electric Stun**..." Gazimon started.

"I don't think so. **Magic Ingram**!" Selfmon yelled, releasing a small olive sphere energy towards Gazimon.

Gazimon was sent back into a tree from the impact of the explosion on him. Gazimon glared up at Selfmon, panting and his fur darker in color. Selfmon flew at him and caught him by his arm. Selfmon spun around and slammed Gazimon's back once more into the same tree. Gazimon groaned in pain, with Selfmon releasing him and Gazimon falling onto the ground, out of breath.

"I used a portion of my energy only... Don't make my use it at its fullest." Selfmon warned, before walking towards the digi-egg.

Selfmon expected something to happen and it did. He thought Gazimon would think Selfmon wouldn't hear him, but Selfmon did, as Gazimon slowly got back to his feet and aimed at Selfmon.

"**Elec**..." Gazimon started.

Selfmon swiftly turned around.

"**Magic Ingram**!" Selfmon yelled.

Selfmon blasted Gazimon at his fullest, and Gazimon was sent into the tree unconscious, before blurring and exploding into dead data. Selfmon thought of absorbing Gazimon's data so he won't harm anyone, but he quickly thought against it as he turned around. The dead data vanished, to be later on reborn. Selfmon reached the digi-egg and knelt down, picking it up. He got back onto his feet and started walking again, with the digi-egg in his hands.

While walking to a destination in his mind, Selfmon rubbed the digi-egg gently and he felt comforting warmth. Selfmon glanced down at the digi-egg and saw it glowing light pink, then fading, then glowing again, before fading and not glowing anymore. Selfmon blinked in confusion, but realized that the comforting warmth came from the glowing, but he was still confused as to why it glowed light pink, or glowed in the first place, because digi-eggs didn't glow as far as he knew.

'I promise I'll protect and defend you as best as I can after you're born.' Selfmon thought...

* * *

Selfmon trailed through the forest quietly. There were times when he heard other Digimon trailing through the forest. From time to time Selfmon would glance up at the sky and see Devidramon or Flymon flying above the forest. There were times when he saw ghost Digimon like Bakemon and Soulmon, and he kept his distance from them until they left. Moving through the forest like a skilled hunter, Selfmon kept on the move until he started hearing the roaring of a river.

Knowing where he was, Selfmon remained cautious and continued moving a few yards ahead until he reached a clearing. In the clearing there was a river on one side, and a dirt path leading through the forest in the opposite direction. The dirt path vanished into the forest, but it was started from a botanic cabin. It was like any other cabin with only one room, but instead of wood, it was made of branches; leaves, and mud. There was a flower garden between the cabin and the river.

Selfmon walked up to the leaf door.

"Innomon? Renamon?" Selfmon inquired loudly.

"Selfmon?" A feminine voice asked, from inside.

"Come in." Another feminine voice replied.

Reluctantly Selfmon moved the leaf door aside and walked in.

"How was your trek?" Innomon asked, smiling.

She flew over to him and noticed that he was carrying a digi-egg.

"Oh! I didn't know you were a daddy! I didn't know you were even in a relationship with someone!" Innomon squealed.

Selfmon's eyes widened, and he blushed. He chuckled.

"A relationship? I wish. This digi-egg fell from the sky and I retrieved it." Selfmon explained.

Renamon stood up and walked over to Innomon and Selfmon. Innomon remained batting her ears in the air, keeping herself in midair.

"What do you know of it?" Renamon asked.

"Kokuwamon X told me about Misteon Laboratory being attacked by the Dark Masters and told me that only Gennai and Candeena escaped. While escaping Piedmon and Metal Seadramon, which were pursuing Gennai, he accidentally dropped this digi-egg into the forest around here. Kokuwamon quickly reported that to me and then continued on following Gennai.

"Piedmon had got him though unfortunately, yet only having implanting a seed in the back of Gennai's head Piedmon left him alone, along with the other digi-eggs and digivices. Kokuwamon told me that he saw 10 beams of light leave the forest where Gennai landed in and vanish in numerous directions. Kokuwamon noticed that Gennai grew old as soon as Piedmon had implanted the seed in Gennai's head. Afterwards, Kokuwamon had been tracking Gennai back to File Island.

"I'm not sure if they've both reached File Island safely or not." Selfmon explained.

"This isn't good." Renamon muttered, rubbing her chin thoughtfully with her paw.

"Yeah and a Gazimon retrieved this digi-egg from where it fell before I got to it, yet I kept up with Gazimon until I had to only delete him and bring the digi-egg back here. The trouble is that Gazimon mentioned something about his master to me, basically that his master would slice me up." Selfmon shrugged.

Renamon glanced at Selfmon in alarm, with her eyes wide, but then she narrowed them.

"Why would Myotismon want a digi-egg?" She questioned.

"Myotismon?" Selfmon asked.

"Yeah. Besides Etemon and the Dark Masters, Myotismon is another dangerous villain here in Server. He has a large strong army following him, basically ghost type Digimon. We'd be able to handle them like the old days, but..." Innomon stopped, and sighed.

Selfmon silently nodded.

"Trekking through the forest to here wasn't easy because Devidramon and Flymon were flying above the forest, and I think some Tuskmon were patrolling through the forest, along with groups of Gazimon; Bakemon, and Soulmon." Selfmon stated.

"That's basically Myotismon's army. I'm surprised you didn't see Demi Devimon." Renamon giggled.

"That naughty brat." Selfmon laughed.

"Yep. Demi Devimon is Myotismon's most loyal minion, and it was him who started rallying an army for Myotismon. What Gazimon meant by his master was Myotismon for sure." Innomon nodded.

"Please hand over the digi-egg to us and we'll protect it and take care of it." Renamon requested.

Selfmon nodded and handed the digi-egg he was carrying over to Renamon.

"How long would it take for it to hatch?" Selfmon asked.

"Two days from now exactly." Renamon replied, putting the digi-egg away safely.

"How's your staff and spell training doing?" Innomon inquired.

"Well... You all know what happened to my first sun staff, and it was with Witchmon's help that I was able to make a new better sun staff for myself." Selfmon replied.

"Witchmon's Spell Book that she handed over to you, you mean?" Renamon asked, blinking.

"That's the one. It was through the sun staff that I communicated with Kokuwamon X." Selfmon informed.

"Kokuwamon is a good friend of yours, isn't he?" Innomon asked, smiling.

"Yeah... Just like you two." Selfmon nodded, smiling. "... I'll be back before the digi-egg hatches to be there when in hatches. See ya all for now."

Selfmon walked out of the cabin, with Innomon and Renamon watching Selfmon leave.

"Well... Some of Myotismon's minions might come here sooner or later and they might come here in less than two days." Innomon noted, flying over to the nestled secure digi-egg.

Renamon nodded. "We'll be ready for them whether Selfmon was here or not."

"It was a long why he came." Innomon muttered.

"From Anca Swamps? Yeah." Renamon nodded.

"... Even if those Sorcerimon, which are loyal to Myotismon, come by... We'll deal with them." Renamon muttered, staring at the digi-egg...

* * *

Three Sorcerimon marched behind one another through a path, which led to Renamon's and Innomon's cabin near the river. Blue eyes followed them, as they passed beneath them. Nodding to himself, the Digimon understood where they were heading and quickly jumped to another branch, and starting heading towards the cabin, quickly passing the three Sorcerimon. Renamon was fishing in the river nearby and Innomon was attending to the garden when a guest arrived.

Skilled as they were, both Renamon and Innomon turned towards their guests and smiled. Renamon stood up and approached the guest, with Innomon quickly joining her side.

"Falcomon." Renamon nodded, greeting.

Falcomon nodded. He had a golden beak with black eyebrows above his eyes, which ended red at their tips. His legs were like talons, but muscular around the claws. Claws were extended from his green wings. He was light brown in color.

"Kamino... Dretana." Falcomon nodded, greeting Innomon and Renamon.

"This is another rare visit of yours, isn't it?" Innomon asked, smiling.

Falcomon shook his head. "Three Sorcerimon are marching here right now."

"... Are you sure?" Renamon asked.

"I was watching them from the trees and they were using the trail to your cabin." Falcomon informed.

Innomon and Renamon glanced at each other, before turning back to Falcomon.

"We'll need your help." Renamon requested.

Falcomon nodded. "Of course. I know of you two not capable of evolving without any humans."

"They're coming for the digi-egg." Innomon snarled.

"Digi-egg?" Falcomon asked.

"Selfmon... I mean Ranos... Brought a digi-egg that fell from the sky and we promised to protect it." Renamon replied.

"I see. I'll help you protect it." Falcomon decided.

"**Crystal Cloud**!" Three identical voices yelled.

Renamon; Innomon, and Falcomon turned towards the forest, and Falcomon was in front of Renamon and Innomon, as the attack rushed towards them.

"FALCOMON SHINKA!"  
"... DIATRYMON!"

"**Destruction Roar**!" Diatrymon yelled, emitting a supersonic roar.

The attack took Crystal Cloud off course and they slammed harmlessly into the ground, before vaporizing. Three Sorcerimon jumped out of the forest and rushed at Diatrymon. In return, Diatrymon rushed at them.

"**Mega Dash Impact**!" Diatrymon yelled, slamming into the three Sorcerimon.

The three Sorcerimon were sent flying back.

"Do you want to help him, or do you want to protect the digi-egg?" Renamon asked, staring at Innomon.

"You protect the digi-egg and I'll help him." Innomon replied.

Renamon nodded and rushed back into their cabin. Innomon flew towards Diatrymon and stopped beside him, just as the three Sorcerimon were recovering.

"We're here to retrieve the digi-egg for our master." The center Sorcerimon informed.

"I thought Diatrymon didn't exist anymore." The left Sorcerimon blinked.

Diatrymon grinned. "We like to keep codelimin thinking that way; the way that we're extinct."

"So you're not surrendering the digi-egg to us?" The right Sorcerimon inquired.

"That means that you are sheltering it. You may hand it over as our master will give it better shelter and better care." The center Sorcerimon stated.

"We know your master is Myotismon and there's no way we're handing the digi-egg to him!" Innomon exclaimed.

"If not by choice and self-will then by force. Let's do this brothers." The center Sorcerimon decided.

The two Sorcerimon nodded, and all three flew at Diatrymon and Innomon. Neither budged.

"**Destruction Roar**!" Diatrymon yelled.

"**Ear Pulse**!" Innomon yelled.

The three Sorcerimon were sent flying back into the forest, and the left one Innomon attacked, slammed his back into a tree, and he fell to the forest floor on his chest, falling unconscious. Both Sorcerimon quickly got back onto their feet and one of them rushed towards his fallen friend, but Diatrymon quickly intercepted him.

"**Mega Dash Impact**!" Diatrymon yelled.

The speed of Diatrymon's impact at Sorcerimon sent him flying backwards, and heads over heels. Sorcerimon was dizzy once he stopped moving, sitting on his butt, with his eyes dazed. The remaining standing Sorcerimon glared at Diatrymon.

"You're strong... Stronger than I thought." He muttered.

"That's how strong ancient codelimin are." Diatrymon smiled.

"Digimon... Master will return our former glory of the past. We won't fail like the ones before us did." Sorcerimon remarked.

Sorcerimon glanced at his two fallen friends, and without hesitance rushed towards his dazed friend, who recovered. Both quickly retreated.

"Typical. They left one of their kind behind." Diatrymon noted, turning around.

He regressed back into Falcomon, and starting walking towards the unconscious Sorcerimon. Falcomon took hold of the unconscious Sorcerimon and dragged him towards the cabin. He stopped when he got to Innomon.

"He'll help us with some things, but for now we'll need shelter." Falcomon requested.

"By all means, both of you are welcome to go in. Besides, you'll see the digi-egg." Innomon reminded.

"Ah, yes." Falcomon nodded, and returned to dragging Sorcerimon towards the cabin.

Innomon slowly followed, flying besides them. Renamon swiftly prepared to attack, but relaxed a bit, though she noticed the unconscious Sorcerimon. Falcomon let go of him near one of the walls. He stood back up and glanced around the cabin. His blue eyes eventually fell on the digi-egg that Renamon and Innomon were sheltering and protecting.

"So that's the digi-egg... What has happened?" Falcomon asked.

"Why did you bring one in?" Renamon asked, pointing at the unconscious Sorcerimon.

"We outnumber him and so we could easily take him out anytime. We'll wait until he wakes up and we'll get some information out of him about Myotismon." Falcomon replied.

Renamon sighed. "Our cabin is going to more and more targeted by Myotismon's minions."

"Don't tell me you expected to live here permanently you two?!" Falcomon exclaimed, glancing between Innomon and Renamon.

"... Well, it's our home." Innomon stated.

Falcomon shook his head. "... I'm sorry to say, but I have a feeling you two would be losing your home."

"From Myotismon's minions?! Please! We'll stand our own against them!" Renamon exclaimed.

"Not if it's Myotismon himself! Or if you're heavily outnumbered! Even with all the friends we got! Even if I would bring my own clan then we'll become truly extinct!" Falcomon snapped.

Renamon's eye twitched. "We aren't abandoning our home! Especially when we aren't the only ones in need of it."

Falcomon blinked. "You mean the digi-egg? Apparently that would be the downfall of your home eventually."

"Even if it's true, stop talking like that!" Innomon sobbed.

Falcomon shrugged, and a moan was heard coming from Sorcerimon. Falcomon grinned and turned towards him, while Renamon braced herself to defend the digi-egg and Innomon joining Falcomon by his side. Sorcerimon's eyes slowly opened.

"Where am I?" He asked, whispering.

"In our cabin." Innomon replied.

"And you aren't welcome here." Renamon sneered.

Sorcerimon's eyes widened and he quickly jumped to his feet, turning towards Falcomon and Innomon. He could see Renamon and the digi-egg he was after behind her.

"Don't even think of it. You're already weak as you are and you're outnumbered. Think of it." Falcomon informed.

"... Where are my friends?" Sorcerimon asked.

"Friends?" Falcomon asked. "Ah! Those two morons abandoned you! One was trying to retrieve you, but I stopped him. They eventually retreated, leaving you behind."

"I see." Sorcerimon muttered.

Sorcerimon started towards the door, but Falcomon stopped him.

"We would like to know a few things before you go." Falcomon requested.

"Him, he'd like a few things to know. We just want to be left alone peacefully." Innomon added.

"Peacefully? Not with villains like Myotismon around." Sorcerimon remarked.

"One of your moronic friends said 'Digimon... Master will return our former glory of the past. We won't fail like the ones before us did.' I'm confused; what did he mean by that?" Innomon inquired.

Sorcerimon blinked. "Digimon? I see. Since the beginning we were proud to call ourselves codelimin, but since the humans from Earth came here, Myotismon thinks that it disgraces us as a specie as whole. Myotismon has intention of heading to Earth, one way or another, for one excuse or another. Myotismon has spread out that codelimin should be now known as Digimon, for this 'Holy Digital Revolution' against the humans on Earth." Sorcerimon replied.

Renamon's eyes widened. "Serona!"

"Marissa!" Innomon gasped.

Sorcerimon narrowed his eyes. "You two were in league with them?"

Renamon's eyes narrowed. "We were their copedam! I was Serona's and Innomon was Marissa's."

"... I see. It's likely that Myotismon doesn't know that. If there isn't anything else..." Sorcerimon paused.

"Yes. One last thing. Does Myotismon want this digi-egg?" Innomon asked.

"It's best that you protect it with your lives, even after it hatches. Whatever hatches from it is freaking Myotismon. Once he was informed by Puppetmon that one of the digi-eggs fell in his domain, Myotismon hastily ordered its retrieval to his minions who resided in the forest. I'm sure your human... chosen would be safe. I'll be taking my leave. Don't worry; I won't bother any of you anymore or side with Myotismon." Sorcerimon assured, leaving the cabin.

Falcomon blinked, rubbing his lower beak with his wing.

"That's interesting. What happened to your chosen humans?" Falcomon asked, turning to Renamon and Innomon.

"They went back to Earth, to their homes, once they were done with their job here." Innomon replied.

Falcomon nodded. "... Sorry for anything that I said or did that harmed either of you in any way. I'll be going now."

"Don't worry about it." Renamon smiled.

"Come back again whenever you want." Innomon smiled.

"I have a feeling this is the last time I'll be here, but not the last time I see you two." Falcomon remarked, before leaving the cabin and flying away.

As soon as Falcomon made that remark, Renamon's and Innomon's smiles vanished...

* * *

"Umm... Dretana?" Innomon asked, whispering.

Renamon sleepily opened her eyes and saw Innomon flapping her wings right in front of her face. Startled, Renamon jumped back into one of the walls of the cabin, and winced from the pain, but said nothing.

"Yeah Innomon? What is it?" Renamon asked, rubbing her back.

"We need to gather some supplies from the forest." Innomon replied.

Renamon blinked, but then groaned.

"For winter again eh?" Renamon asked.

Innomon nodded.

"What about the digi-egg? Can't we do it at dawn, like we always do?" Renamon asked.

"Hey, it is late at night now outside, but still it's nice and refreshing. As for the digi-egg, I have the perfect idea for it. Also, no for doing it at dawn. We always do it at dawn since we started living here! Why don't we change for once?" Innomon inquired.

"... What's your idea for the digi-egg? If it's good I'll follow through with you with gathering the supplies." Renamon remarked, ignoring Innomon's question.

"Well... Hear me out completely first." Innomon requested.

Renamon nodded, and remained silent.

"The idea is to bury the digi-egg not far from here and put up some mark so we'll know where we buried it. Once we get back we can unbury it and continue on for the winter." Innomon explained.

Renamon raised an eye. "I like that idea."

"The thing is... umm... you'll have to do most of the work, like carrying the digi-egg; burying it, and marking it." Innomon muttered.

"Did you dig up the place first?" Renamon asked.

"Hey, I've been up doing that before I woke you up." Innomon replied.

"I see. At least I don't have to do that." Renamon smiled, standing up.

Renamon was the one to carry the digi-egg, as Innomon led both of them out of the cabin and into the refreshing breeze of the nighttime in the forest. Renamon patiently followed Innomon to where she dug a place for the digi-egg.

"Wow. This is our favorite tree." Renamon whispered, glancing at it.

Both of them stopped at a tree nearby their cabin, where it had numerous branches, and a wide trunk. It wasn't some Cherrymon though and both Renamon and Innomon found that out from the start.

"This is great! We don't need to mark this tree, because it stand out." Renamon smiled.

Innomon nodded. "I know. That's what made me dug here."

Renamon knelt down and gently placed the digi-egg, which started glowing light pink, into the hole. Both Innomon and Renamon noticed, yet both remained silent. Innomon dragged some nearby grass carpet and placed it over the hole to cover it up. Innomon smiled at Renamon once the digi-egg was safe.

"Now we can safely and be assured to enter the forest for supplies for this winter, and not worry about the digi-egg." Innomon stated.

"I don't know; isn't this place too obvious? I mean look at the tree, and the... um... cover-up." Renamon reasoned.

Innomon sweat-dropped. "I know. That worries me too, but I'm just hopin' that if any codelimin attack while we're away then they would be too dumb to notice this all."

Renamon shrugged. "Considering most of the type of codelimin in Myotismon's army, well... I guess you're right."

Both Innomon and Renamon continued on walking into the forest once assured that the digi-egg was safe. Both Innomon and Renamon saw Kokuwamon X hiding behind their favorite tree, watching something. Both blinked, and rushed over to Kokuwamon X. Once they stopped near him, they dropped their leaf bags near them, and joined Kokuwamon X in what he was watching. Innomon gasped at what she saw.

Bakemon were floating around the perimeter of their cabin and a few Devidramon were around. Familiar voices were heard from within the cabin, and both Renamon and Innomon recognized two voices as being for two Sorcerimon. There was loud scream and a blast that rocked the cabin from within. Moments later data was seen floating out of the cabin. Phantomon floated out of the cabin, and the Devidramon and Bakemon around glanced at him.

Phantomon nodded and gestured with his head for them to move out. Bakemon; Devidramon, and Phantomon all left the cabin, before two Devidramon turned around.

"**Red Eyes**!" Devidramon yelled.

The attacks blasted into the cabin and it exploded, as the cabin collapsed. The two Devidramon took to the sky and flew out of sight, while the rest of Myotismon's force vanished in the forest. Renamon's and Innomon's eyes were wide. Kokuwamon X glanced from Renamon to Innomon.

"They were looking for the digi-egg, weren't they?" Kokuwamon X asked.

Renamon nodded. "Yes, but the digi-egg is safe outside."

"Where?" Kokuwamon X asked.

Innomon flew over to the cover-up ground, and pulled it away. Kokuwamon X blinked as he walked over to it and looked inside, only to see the digi-egg glowing light pink. He nodded his head.

"What's the name of this tree?" Kokuwamon X asked.

"Well... I was thinking of Dremino. It's the first part of Renamon's name and the last part of my name. What do you think Dretana?" Innomon asked.

"I like it." Renamon agreed.

"Dremino Tree. It has a nice link to it... I know of a good hiding place where you all could stay for as long as you want." Kokuwamon X offered.

"Where is this place?" Renamon asked.

"In the mountains, away from Myotismon and his domain." Kokuwamon X replied.

"What about Etemon's domain?" Innomon asked.

"Also away from it." Kokuwamon X nodded.

"O.K. We'll head there. Let's just get the digi-egg and our supplies." Renamon decided.

"I need to evolve for this. Phantomon and his patrol might not be for behind so you'll need to be ready for takeoff almost instantly after I evolve." Kokuwamon decided.

Renamon nodded and quickly took the digi-egg, and Innomon covered it up once again. Innomon moved the two leaf bags of their supplies nearer to them.

"KOKUWAMON X SHINKA..."  
"... KUWAGAMON X!"

Renamon hastily jumped up onto Kuwagamon X's back, and once she had the digi-egg secured, she helped with putting the leaf bags up, before Innomon flew up, and settled on Kuwagamon X's back.

"Hang on." Kuwagamon X advised.

Renamon and Innomon did as they were told, and they also held onto the leaf bags and the digi-egg as best as they could. Kuwagamon X hastily took to the sky high and started flying in a certain direction. Innomon glanced back and saw only forest below them, as they were too high in the sky, and going at a fast speed. She sighed and shook her head, turning it ahead.

"Falcomon was right." Renamon whispered, glancing at Innomon.

Innomon nodded.

"... Could you inform Ranos of what happened after you leave us at our new home?" Innomon inquired.

"Of course I will." Kuwagamon X replied...

* * *

Renamon and Innomon slid off of Kuwagamon's back, and Kuwagamon took to the air again. Renamon and Innomon watched him depart until he was out of sight. Renamon glanced at the big cave and picked up the digi-egg from the ground. Innomon dragged one of the leaf bags into the cave, before going out for the second and last. Renamon secured a small nest in the cave and put the digi-egg in it. She smiled and glanced around the cave.

Renamon saw that the two leaf bags were in, but Innomon was nowhere in sight. Renamon walked outside and saw Innomon just staring into the horizon. Renamon sat down and had her legs dangle over the edge. It was still nighttime, but it was beautiful. The heavens could be seen on such a clear night, and at such a high height. Innomon and Renamon silently remained there for as long as they wished.

It was two nights later in their home cave that the digi-egg started to hatch. Renamon woke up to the sounds some something opening. She opened her eyes and silently walked over to the digi-egg. She smiled broadly as she saw the digi-egg starting to hatch.

"What's going on?" Innomon asked sleepily.

Renamon turned to her friend and put her paw in front of her mouth, gesturing her friend to be silent. She waved Innomon over, and Innomon walked on her two feet towards Renamon and the digi-egg. Upon seeing the digi-egg hatching, Innomon gasped. Renamon quickly jumped back a little, as the digi-egg glowed light pink and it remained like that for a few moments, before Renamon and Innomon heard some babyish noises.

The light subdued and there in her nest sat a Snow Botamon. Both Renamon and Innomon blinked, and glanced at each other.

"It hatched!" Innomon exclaimed, jumping around in circles.

"Wait... We don't have any milk." Renamon quickly noted.

Innomon's eyes widened. "Oh my... How could we forget something like that? Also, Ranos isn't here."

"Well, it should've hatched several hours before now. Milk isn't the only problem, but also it's name." Renamon remarked.

"It's name? It's a Snow Botamon!" Innomon reminded.

"A Snow Botamon... It should have some name like ours or Selfmon's." Renamon explained.

"Oh... How about Sadenre?" Innomon inquired.

"Sadenre? What does that mean?" Renamon asked.

Innomon shrugged. "I don't know."

"Sadenre would do. We'd look into its name later on." Renamon decided.

Sadenre started crying, quickly turning Renamon's and Innomon's attention back to it.

"Keep it company. I'll find a way to get bottles of milk for it." Renamon informed.

"How?" Innomon asked.

Renamon shrugged, stopping at the entrance to their cave home.

"I'll find a way." She replied.

"Hurry back and take care." Innomon nodded.

Renamon smiled and nodded, before vanishing into the night. Innomon walked over to Sadenre and rubbed her head gently.

"Shh... There, there now. You're not alone." Innomon whispered soothingly.

Sadenre stopped crying and glanced up at Innomon. Innomon smiled down at her, and Sadenre smiled in return, and giggled...

* * *

The milk wasn't a problem as Renamon had oddly found fresh milk bottle back in the ground, where the digi-egg once was, near the Dremino Tree. Using that location for milk, feeding Sadenre wasn't a problem. It was only a few days later that Sadenre evolved into Nyaromon. At the moment Sadenre; Renamon, and Innomon were all outside of their home cave and on the trail that led down the mountain.

"**Atomic Bomber Tail**!" Nyaromon yelled.

"Easy there Sadenre! **Diamond Storm**!" Renamon yelled.

Nyaromon's attack collided with Renamon's attack in an explosion, and Nyaromon hopped around, avoiding the diamonds that continued to rain on her, until Renamon stopped.

"**Galactica Magnum Tail**!" Nyaromon yelled.

"**Sonic Bubble**!" Innomon yelled.

Nyaromon was forced back onto the ground. Nyaromon rolled over herself, until she finally came to a complete stop facing Renamon and Innomon. Nyaromon smiled, with her toothy grin showing.

"Can that be enough for today? I want another story!" Nyaromon exclaimed, hopping up and down.

"Another story?" Innomon asked, with her and Renamon both sweat-dropping.

"Not one about us with the First Chosen." Renamon remarked.

"Yep, yep. Please! I promised I won't tell anyone anything you've told me about them, including that you two were soul-warrior copedam of two of them. Oh please!" Nyaromon exclaimed.

Renamon folded her arms, and glanced at Innomon.

"What? It's my turn?" Innomon asked.

Renamon nodded. "Yep. I told her a story last time."

"Which one?" Innomon asked.

"About the time Serona and Marissa met up with the guys." Renamon replied.

"Except with Nasem." Innomon grinned.

"You can tell her that story." Renamon stated.

"Alright! But that would be way too far ahead." Innomon blinked.

"You can tell her what happened with Nasem in the Dark Ocean." Renamon shrugged.

"That's a good idea." Innomon nodded.

Innomon walked to Nyaromon, and gestured for her to follow. Innomon walked into the cave with Nyaromon and Renamon smiled to herself...

* * *

The seasons passed and Nyaromon was waiting for someone, yet she didn't know who it was. She usually snuck out at night when she was sure that Renamon and Innomon were sound asleep. She would hop over to the edge and just stare off in the distance. She spent most of her time training with both Renamon or Innomon, or one of them. She also learned more of the Digital World. She never told Renamon and Innomon of it. Renamon and Innomon spent winters in the cave.

Yet Nyaromon would sneak out when Renamon and Innomon didn't notice, whether if it was raining or snowing, and wonder about who she was waiting for. She enjoyed her life with Renamon and Innomon.

COMING UP! CHAPTER 2: DEMI DEVIMON'S ENTRANCE


	3. Demi Devimon's Entrance

Story by Green Garden

_Tears of a Slave_

**Chapter 2:** _Demi Devimon's Entrance_

_Previously on Tears of a Slave:_

While Gennai was escaping, a digiegg fell into Server. Selfmon and Gazimon found the digiegg, but Selfmon defeated Gazimon and took the digiegg to some old friends of his. The digiegg was safe with Renamon and Innomon, but they had to leave their home for a new shelter in the mountains. Snow Botamon hatched and she was named Sadenre, who quickly became close friends with Renamon and Innomon...

* * *

"I wonder if Nyaromon would evolve into me." Innomon commented.

Nyaromon was sleeping near the campfire, where Innomon and Renamon also were. Both of them were awake. The entrance of the cave was covered by white snow, since it was in the winter. There was water for them to drink from through the snow that covered the entrance of their cave, and they had already gathered enough food and wood in the cave. It was through Innomon that fire was lit up on the campfire.

"Oh please Kamino. Nyaromon has many evolution lines; she won't necessarily evolve into an Innomon." Renamon replied, grinning.

Innomon snorted. "You don't need to put me down."

"Oh my... Marissa is still in you, isn't she?" Renamon questioned.

Innomon sighed. "Yeah."

"Have you noticed sometimes when Nyaromon is quiet and keeps to herself?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah." Innomon nodded. "I also noticed her sneaking out a few times from what I've seen. She didn't know I was awake those few times."

"She probably is waiting for someone." Renamon folded her arms, staring at the sleeping Sadenre.

"Just like when we were waiting for Marissa and Serona?" Innomon asked.

Renamon nodded. "Very much so. If then and now are the same thing, then she's waiting for her DigiDestined, which would most likely be part of the second patch of DigiDestined."

"I wonder how her DigiDestined would be like." Innomon stated, smiling at the thought.

"Let's not jump to conclusions now. We still don't know what'll happen in the future. It's possible that Sadenre would never meet her DigiDestined." Renamon reasoned.

"Oh... That's just plain rude Dretana!" Innomon glared.

Renamon shrugged. "I know, but it isn't out of the question."

* * *

One night both Renamon and Innomon woke up to the noise of coughing. They both glanced at Nyaromon, and moments later Nyaromon stopped coughing. Renamon glanced at the entrance, and found it to still be covered by snow. She sighed, and laid back down to sleep. Next morning and both Innomon and Renamon once again woke up to Nyaromon's coughing. They waited for a few moments, but Nyaromon's coughing didn't subdue.

The two of them rushed to Nyaromon's aid, and it was Innomon who was the first to reach her side. Innomon felt Nyaromon's forehead and took her paw away. She glanced at Renamon, and shook her head.

"She has a fever." Innomon explained.

Renamon's eyes widened.

"What do we do?" Renamon asked.

"I don't know. We could wait, and it might get better or worse, or we could go search for some herbs suitable for helping Sadenre." Innomon suggested.

"I won't wait." Renamon remarked.

"Neither would I. I'll be the one to search for the herbs, you stay here with Sadenre." Innomon decided.

"I'll help you break through the snow." Renamon offered.

Innomon touched some of the snow that was covering the entrance to their cave, and she shivered from the mere cold. Renamon glanced at Innomon and once noticing her shivering, Renamon understood. She jumped back and braced herself.

"Move aside Kamino." Renamon requested, in her attack pose.

Innomon glanced back at Renamon, and nodded. She walked away.

"**Diamond Storm**!" Renamon yelled.

The attack collided with the blocked entrance, and the diamonds were able to break through the snow, causing little holes through the snow. Innomon blinked and smiled.

"**Ear Pulse**!" Innomon yelled.

Innomon's attack collided with the snow, and it broke through. The light broke through and both Renamon and Innomon glanced at each other, and nodded. Innomon flapped her wings, and flew the hole, which was wide enough for her to fly through, and flew out of sight. Renamon sighed and glanced over her shoulder at Nyaromon, who was still sleeping, but was now visibly shivering. Renamon walked over to her.

Outside Selfmon camouflaged himself with the white snow, while he was on his back, as he watched Innomon leave and fly away. Selfmon quickly jumped to his feet, becoming visible and silently walked towards where Innomon flew out of. He saw an opening, and heard a feminine voice inside, which he recognized as Renamon's. He was tempted to follow Innomon, yet at the same time he made a promise and he was intending on fulfilling it.

Ever since Selfmon got word from when he was in his hut in Anca Swamps from Kokuwamon X on what happened, and where they were, Selfmon hurried towards the location Kokuwamon X told him off. It was hard at first to locate them, but when he did, he made sure to keep hidden. He found them by their codelimin signals, and he did know when the digiegg hatched, as he sensed the signal being freed from its cage.

When Snow Botamon evolved to Nyaromon, he felt it too. He was capable of listening from time to time and found out that her name was decided on Sadenre. Sensing Nyaromon's weak signal and knowing what was wrong with her, Selfmon took out a leather pouch from within his cape and using his magic, had it hover in midair, and rise towards the hole, before going through and landing on the ground on the other side.

Selfmon flew away, out of sight, as he used his senses to know of Renamon's signal moving towards the pouch. Selfmon knew where Innomon was going, and why she was going. He already had what Innomon went out to get, and it was what was in the pouch that Selfmon moved into the cave. Selfmon crawled into a wide crack in the mountain and settled down on his back in the crack.

Back inside the cave, Renamon opened the leather pouch and saw some colorful dust in it. Renamon's eyes widened, realizing that such a leather pouch was Selfmon's. Renamon quickly closed it; picked it up, and walked towards Nyaromon. Nyaromon slowly and tiredly opened her eyes. Her sight was blurry at first, but she was able to make out Renamon walking towards her, carrying some pouch with her. Renamon stopped in front of Nyaromon and smiled.

She knelt down and put the pouch on the ground beside her, opening it up. She took some of the colorful dust into her paw and showed it to Nyaromon.

"It's medicine that will help cure your illness." Renamon explained.

Nyaromon glanced at Renamon's eyes and nodded. Renamon put her open paw in Nyaromon's face and gently blew the colorful dust, which was on her open paw, into Nyaromon's face. Nyaromon sniffed in some of it, and sneezed as a result. Renamon smiled brightly.

"That's the start of you healing." Renamon whispered softly.

Nyaromon blinked and sneezed again.

"Thank you." Nyaromon whispered.

Renamon nodded. "Now go back to sleep Sadenre."

"See you later Dretana." Nyaromon whispered, closing her eyes...

* * *

"Where are you Kamino? What's taking you so long?" Renamon inquired, whispering.

It had been several days since Innomon had left, and she had yet to return. Renamon glanced back at Nyaromon sleeping in a corner, and sighed. She walked silently towards the blocked entrance. Nyaromon was completely cured overnight since Renamon had given her the medical dust. She kept the leather pouch near Nyaromon. Since Innomon had left, Renamon was fearful that of giving any snow to Nyaromon, fearful that was the cause behind her sickness in the first place.

She didn't want to try again, and since then they were having their fruit supply. They were also almost out of their food supply, and either way Renamon had to leave either to look for Innomon, and/or to get some more food. Ignoring the shivering feeling, Renamon started digging through the snow, until she had dug through it. She jumped to the ground, and covered up the hole she made. She turned around and came face-to-face with Selfmon, who had his arms folded.

Renamon blinked.

"So it was you who sent in the leather pouch with the medical dust." Renamon noted.

Selfmon blinked. "What are you doing Dretana?"

"We need more food to survive and also I need to find Innomon. Why haven't you come in after you got here? How long have you been here Ranos?" Renamon inquired.

"Since a few hours before Sadenre hatched." Selfmon replied.

"So you know of the name Kamino gave her." Renamon noted.

"Yes and it means Revived Beauty, I checked." Selfmon informed.

"Sadenre means Revived Beauty. That's nice... Where's your book and sun staff?" Renamon asked.

"I brought the book back to Sacred Star Island, where it's safe, and as for the sun staff... Well, I had it in a way where once I evolved into my maturity form, I would automatically have it." Selfmon replied.

"Could you watch over Sadenre while I'm gone?" Renamon asked.

Selfmon nodded silently. Without any further words, Renamon walked over to the edge of the path, and stared downwards. Without glancing back at Selfmon, Renamon slid down the mountain's steep side, vanishing from sight. Once Renamon was out of sight, Selfmon glanced towards the blocked entrance to the cave, and used his skill senses to sense Sadenre, and know that she was still asleep. Selfmon quietly headed back to his location in the wide crack of the mountain...

* * *

Sadenre yawned, and opened her eyes. She silently glanced around the cave and noticed that she was alone in the cave. She shrugged, and walked over to the two wooden bowls. Sadenre noticed that the leather pouch was still in the cave with her. She looked into the wooden bowl that had clean and clear water in it. Sadenre was about to start licking the water, but noticed her reflection. Curious blue eyes stared at curious blue eyes. Sadenre blinked.

"Plotmon... Salamon... I evolved... But when?" Sadenre inquired to herself.

Recovered from the surprise, Sadenre closed her eyes, and started to enjoy licking the cool clean water from the wooden bowl. Sadenre drenched her thirst through finishing up the water in its wooden bowl. She went to the other wooden bowl and ate the fruit that was in it until there was no more. Having ate and drunk, Sadenre realized once more that she was alone in the cave and that she still was waiting for someone, yet she didn't know who.

Deciding to leave the cave, and explore the Digital World on her own, despite any danger, or ignoring them, Sadenre dug through the snow with her paws, until she broke free, and once she was outside the cave, Sadenre stared at the horizon, quietly walking towards the edge, and sitting on her paws. Sadenre decided to leave the leather pouch alone since it wasn't hers. There was no ring around her neck. There was a cool breeze, and there were some traces of snow around.

Sadenre felt that spring had arrived, or was close at least. She wondered how long she was asleep, as the last thing she remembered was going to sleep as Nyaromon with Dretana still with her, after she had sniffed in the colorful dust. Sadenre realized that the colorful dust had cured her from her sickness, just as Dretana told her it would, and might have had something to do with her evolving somehow.

Being in the mood to start exploring, Sadenre suddenly decided to start searching instead of waiting for whoever it was she was waiting for. Getting back onto her paws, Sadenre started walking down the path, down the mountain, and away from the first home she ever knew. Selfmon opened his eyes, sensing Sadenre walk away. He sensed her signal being different, yet knowing it was her. From what he sensed he knew that she was walking away from the cave.

He froze instantly and remained silent, holding his breath, as he sensed Sadenre passing by him while walking down the mountain. Selfmon carefully got out of his wide crack, and silently watched Sadenre's back. Selfmon nodded to himself, as he silently decided to follow her, yet keep his distance from her, so she won't know she was being followed or she might panic...

* * *

"How's she doing?" A voice asked.

Selfmon nearly fell off of the branch of the tree that he used for watching Salamon. He caught himself quickly though, and turned towards the voice. It was just a Sorcerimon floating up and landing gently on the same branch Selfmon was on. Selfmon blinked, and turned his attention back towards Salamon, who was just walking through the forest, without a care or worry in the world.

"She's safe for now." Selfmon replied, not taking his eyes off of Salamon.

Before either could say anything else, both flew to another branch on another tree, to keep up with Salamon.

"Why are you watching over her?" Sorcerimon asked.

"I defeated a codelimin that was going to send her back to Myotismon." Selfmon replied.

Sorcerimon blinked. "What... You mean..."

Sorcerimon paused, as the two had to fly to another branch.

"That Salamon is the codelimin that was in that digiegg that Renamon and Innomon took care of?" Sorcerimon inquired.

"Yes." Selfmon nodded.

Salamon stopped for awhile, just to glance around the forest. Sorcerimon and Selfmon settled on the branch they were on.

"You mean defeated as in deleted?" Sorcerimon asked.

Selfmon nodded.

"Where are Renamon and Innomon now?" Sorcerimon asked.

"Innomon went to get some supplies and didn't return, so Renamon went to search for her. She hadn't returned, and eventually Salamon decided to leave." Selfmon replied.

"I thought they were fine after our attack, and after my fellow comrades were deleted." Sorcerimon whispered.

"What?" Selfmon asked, becoming suspicious.

Sorcerimon sighed. "My name is Samical and it means magic. I was one of three Sorcerimon that attacked Renamon and Innomon to retrieve the digiegg for Myotismon. However, we were stopped because they had help."

"You're the sorcerer that left them alone after you became conscious!" Selfmon quietly exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Yes. You deleted that Gazimon that was one minion of Myotismon's, which was patrolling the forest, and eventually stumbled on the digiegg." Sorcerimon explained.

"Wow. So you're really not working for Myotismon anymore?" Selfmon asked.

Sorcerimon nodded. "Yes... How did you get your information?"

"Through a friend of mine. You probably might know him, because he's pretending to work for Myotismon. He's Kokuwamon X." Selfmon replied.

Sorcerimon narrowed his eyes. "I do know him. He was more trouble than he was worth. No wonder he was listening in too much; he was only doing that so he'd report back to you. You're fortunate that Myotismon hasn't deleted him as of yet."

"Wouldn't Myotismon delete you if he found out you betrayed him?" Selfmon asked.

"He has already found out by now, and yes he would, but I won't give him the pleasure of him deleting me himself." Sorcerimon replied.

"I'm Ranos; Renamon is Dretana, and Innomon is Kamino. Kokuwamon X is Law. Salamon is Sadenre and you probably know what all their names mean. Innomon named Salamon that when she hatched as a Snow Botamon." Selfmon explained.

"Pleasure to finally meet you. Yes, I do know the meaning of their names. Dretana and Kamino were two of the copedam that were with Primary Team?" Sorcerimon asked.

"Yes. I was with them too, but I wasn't partnered with a human. How do you know?" Selfmon asked.

"You might be surprised, and even shocked, but my mate, Senoic, is the Witchmon that handed her spell book to you. She speaks much of you." Sorcerimon explained.

Selfmon's eyes widened and he was absolutely speechless. Sorcerimon quietly smiled.

"Yep. Senoic shared many things with me, and as her mate, I have made a vow not to tell anyone else such sensitive information." Sorcerimon commented.

"... But you did." Selfmon noted, recovering.

"You already know such things from before; I was just handing you the missing pieces of the puzzle." Sorcerimon replied.

"But..." Selfmon stopped, as slight trembling was felt.

Selfmon and Sorcerimon had to hold onto the tree to keep themselves from falling up. Sadenre's ears perked up when she felt the trembling earth. She turned to her right and saw an approaching Tuskmon. Sorcerimon and Selfmon also saw Tuskmon, and hastily tensed. Selfmon was hesitant to charge in at Tuskmon, because he didn't want to show himself to Sadenre yet.

Sorcerimon didn't hesitate though, as he quickly jumped off of the branch, landing unharmed on the ground below. Samical quickly got back onto his feet.

'When you see Senoic again, tell her we'll meet again Ranos. Farewell friend.' Samical thought, using telepathy to communicate quietly and only with Selfmon.

Like before, Selfmon was caught by surprise, as he watched Sorcerimon rush at the approaching Tuskmon, who had noticed Sorcerimon by then.

'Is that what he meant by he won't give Myotismon the pleasure of deleting him, by letting one of Myotismon's minions delete him instead? Why would Senoic let Samical work for Myotismon? Krazknots!' Selfmon thought.

Sadenre stood up on her paws, and watched Sorcerimon go into battle with Tuskmon. She glanced up at the tree where Sorcerimon fell from, but she didn't see or notice Selfmon. Selfmon felt her staring at him, and he glanced behind him and relaxed once he realized that she couldn't see him. Tuskmon roared, as he went in for a punch at Sorcerimon, but Sorcerimon flew over the punch, and while hovering in midair, he aimed his flake staff at Tuskmon.

"**Crystal Cloud**!" Sorcerimon yelled.

Tuskmon roared in agony from the crystal barrage, which slightly cut his tough skin. Tuskmon growled and went in to ram Sorcerimon with his large tusks, knocking trees over in the process. Sorcerimon flipped backwards in midair, avoiding Tuskmon's attempt to ram into him. Watching in fright, Sadenre eventually ran off in the opposite direction of the fight. Selfmon noticed, and glanced at Sorcerimon battling Tuskmon, then at Sadenre running away.

Slightly frustrated, Selfmon sighed deeply and followed Sadenre, knowing that he won't see Samical again, or at least not for a long time to come.

"**Horn Buster**!" Tuskmon yelled.

"**Crystal Cloud**!" Sorcerimon yelled, summoning the crystals.

Tuskmon smashed through the crystals and rammed into Sorcerimon, sending Sorcerimon onto his back. Sorcerimon winced as he tried to move, and quickly stopped trying, as he was breathing heavily. He knew that bruises would appear from where Tuskmon rammed him, which was if Sorcerimon was going to survive. Once noticing that Tuskmon raised his foot over him, Sorcerimon closed his eyes and relaxed, accepting deletion, knowing that he'd eventually return.

Tuskmon slammed his foot down onto Sorcerimon with all his weight, and Sorcerimon was instantly deleted. Sorcerimon's deleted data flowed from under Tuskmon's foot, and around in the air, but Tuskmon ignored the dead data, and started to follow the path Sadenre rushed off in, letting Sorcerimon's data vanish on its own, giving it the chance to be reborn...

* * *

"What are you running from young one?" A voice asked.

Both, from their different locations, Selfmon and Sadenre stopped. Out of a tree a few trees ahead of Selfmon, Demi Devimon flapped down in front of Sadenre. Sadenre instantly growled and her fur all rose. Selfmon's eyes widened.

'Oh no...' Selfmon whispered...

COMING UP! CHAPTER 3: MYOTISMON'S CASTLE


	4. Myotismon's Castle

Story by Green Garden

_Tears of a Slave_

**Chapter 3:** _Myotismon's Castle_

_Previously on Tears of a Slave:_

Sadenre was sick and Innomon headed out to search for some herbs for her sickness. With her gone, Selfmon brought in his pouch and with it Renamon was able to help cure Sadenre. Renamon waited for Innomon's return, but eventually Renamon had to leave as well. Sadenre woke up all alone in the cave and when about to have a drink of water, saw that she had evolved. Noticing she was all alone, she left the cave and started exploring on her own with Selfmon keeping an eye on her...

* * *

Tuskmon charged towards Sadenre, but once it saw Demi Devimon, it stopped. Demi Devimon noticed it, and nodded. Tuskmon silently walked away. Demi Devimon turned his attention back to Sadenre, while Selfmon watched in interest from his position on a tree that overlooked Demi Devimon and Salamon.

"Are you alone Plotmon?" Demi Devimon asked.

Sadenre growled. "None of your business Demi Devimon. I've been warned about you."

"Really?" Demi Devimon asked, smiling. "What have you been told?"

"That you're Myotismon's most loyal minion, and not to trust a word you say!" Sadenre exclaimed.

Selfmon smiled. 'That's it Sadenre.'

Demi Devimon laughed. "... I won't deny such things. Whoever told you such things is quite bright. Tell me, where are they? Those who told you about me?"

Sadenre lowered her ears, and her head.

"I don't know." She muttered.

Demi Devimon grinned. "They obviously abandoned you, whoever they were."

Sadenre gasped, glancing up at Demi Devimon, close to believing him, before she remembered what Dretana and Kamino told her about Demi Devimon... though it was them who left her for some reason. Her silence made Demi Devimon happier.

"So you don't deny it? I have an offer that you won't refuse." Demi Devimon started.

"... I don't want to hear it and I refuse it from now." Sadenre replied, carefully stepping backwards.

Demi Devimon clicked his tongue.

"I won't do that if I were you." He warned.

Sadenre growled, and ignored Demi Devimon's warning. Demi Devimon nodded, and Sadenre's fur almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Tuskmon's roar nearby. She was too frightened to even glance behind her, but that did stop her from moving backwards. Selfmon narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He glanced behind Sadenre, and saw Tuskmon not too far behind Sadenre. Sadenre did remain tense and alert though.

"Hear me out before you refuse it. My proposition is you join Myotismon's Nether Troops and you won't be alone anymore. You won't have to always travel through the Digital World aimlessly, but live comfortably under Master's roof and with a goal." Demi Devimon offered.

"I already have a goal for myself." Sadenre remarked coldly.

"Really? All the more reason to join Myotismon's Nether Troops. By joining his army, you'll achieve your goal faster than when you're alone, as you won't be alone." Demi Devimon informed.

Sadenre blinked, and lowered her head. She shifted from one front paw to the other, as she was aware about Tuskmon being behind her. She had no other choice, as she wasn't aware of Selfmon being there with her. Sadenre sighed deeply and raised her head, her eyes reflecting coldness. Demi Devimon smiled at what he saw.

"Take me to Myotismon." Sadenre decided.

Selfmon gasped, and Demi Devimon nodded, with his smile never fading.

"Excellent! You won't regret it! Follow me!" Demi Devimon exclaimed, starting to fly away.

Sadenre glanced over her shoulder, and heard Tuskmon starting to approach her.

"I already regret it." Sadenre muttered, before she quickly started walking to catch up with Demi Devimon.

Selfmon closed his eyes, and shook his head slightly. He opened his eyes just as Tuskmon passed by him below, and Selfmon sighed deeply, before quietly flying to the next tree ahead, to keep his watch on Sadenre, making sure she remained safe...

* * *

Demi Devimon took her to some old ruins, and he stopped at the entrance. He perched himself on some old stone pillar, sticking out of the ground. Sadenre stopped in front of the entrance. Inside was darkness. Behind her Tuskmon stopped, standing guard. Selfmon stopped on a tree branch near the ruins. His eyes widened, recognizing the ruins instantly.

"Primary Lair: the home of the First Chosen here in the Digital World." Selfmon whispered in awe.

"Myotismon is here? What is he doing here?" Selfmon asked, whispering.

"Myotismon is in there?" Sadenre asked, not taking her eyes off of the darkness.

"He is." A monotone voice replied.

"Oh no. Law." Selfmon whispered.

Kokuwamon X walked out of the darkness, and into the forest, having exited the entrance.

"He is waiting for you inside." Kokuwamon X informed.

Reluctantly and quietly, Sadenre carefully started walking into the dark entrance and as soon as she entered, she felt the darkness surround her, and a chill went down her spine. Shivering in fright, Sadenre continued on into the darkness, until she couldn't see the exit, or she couldn't be seen from outside. Kokuwamon X glanced up at where Selfmon was, and remained silent, but Selfmon knew that Kokuwamon X knew he was there.

Primary Lair was ruins of an underground shelter with random pillars of stone sticking out of the ground.

"_Salamon._" A venomous lustrous chilling voice whispered.

Sadenre jumped into the darkness, and her fur instantly rose in fright. Once she landed on the solid dirt ground unharmed, she barked. A figure was standing up straight in the darkness right in front of Sadenre. She sensed all over from him and that he was a dangerous extremist. Thinking about the word 'extremist', which suited who she faced, she felt slightly less afraid, but hid it well. Sadenre learned to hide her emotions and thoughts from when she was Nyaromon.

She started learning when she started leaving the cave. Now Sadenre longed to be back in that cave, which was the only home she ever knew, regardless of Dretana or Kamino not being there. Sadenre felt that her life had taken a turn for a worse and her own goal of finding what she was waiting for, she knew it would take longer now, now that she was facing Myotismon himself. She knew she had no choice but to join him, which meant becoming a loyal minion of his.

She decided to accept it, and enjoyed the possibility thinking that she would even be better loyal minion than Demi Devimon. She decided to withhold her name though and put her past behind her, as she was starting a new life now, which was more dangerous and was never empty of harm. Even though it was complete darkness and she couldn't see anything in the darkness, she knew the voice to be Myotismon, and that he was standing close in front of her.

It was because of the darkness that she couldn't see Myotismon, despite how close she sensed and knew he was to her, and she knew Myotismon knew it. Sadenre decided that no matter what, she'll never let go of her goal and firmly decided that once she was free on her own, she'll return to her goal, but for the time being, she had worse things to worry and fear about.

"Yes?" Sadenre asked, her voice trembling in fear, despite her best attempts to hide her fear.

"_No need to hide your fear; I can feel it from here and it feels... wonderful. You're probably wondering why you're here and not in my castle, am I correct?_" Myotismon's voice inquired.

"Yes." Sadenre replied.

"_I'll get back to that, but first I'll like to show you something first hand, so you won't think of betraying me. Samical was fortunate enough to have one of my Tuskmon delete him before I got to him. I'll show you what happens to traitors who betray me, so you won't think of it. Kokuwamon X! Come here!_" Myotismon's voice commanded.

"Yes?" Kokuwamon X's voice inquired.

"**Crimson Lightning**!" Myotismon's voice yelled.

Sadenre's eyes widened as she saw a red crimson whip head out to her left and collide with something. She heard a pained yell, before a slight explosion was heard. Outside Selfmon saw deleted data float out of the lair's entrance and into the sky. He gasped.

"Law." He whispered.

Demi Devimon was grinning, never moving from his place and keeping his sight ahead. Sadenre was shivering in fear, not even trying to hide it. She knew that Myotismon deleted Kokuwamon X in one hit. She knew of him being the one that brought Dretana; herself, when she was a digiegg, and Kamino to the only home she knew, from what Dretana and Kamino shared with her, and she believed them, knowing it was true, but now he was gone.

Somehow light crept into the dark lair, illuminating the shelter. Sadenre got to see an up close personal look at Myotismon. She took a step back in fear. Myotismon turned his head towards her, and grinned mischievously.

"Know that I won't hesitate to delete you if you ever betray me." Myotismon remarked.

Sadenre snarled, continuing on backing away from the vampire in front of her. Her blue eyes narrowed into determination and defiance. Myotismon's evil soul jumped back in fear, but he quickly regained his composure and sneered, his fangs showing. Sadenre stopped from backing away, but her eyes never left Myotismon, and their look of determination and defiance never faded.

"You're on thin ice Salamon by staring at me like that." Myotismon warned, glaring at Sadenre as he slowly walked towards her.

"You think I'm staring at you?!" Sadenre questioned, glaring at Myotismon.

She held her ground and refused to move as Myotismon continued on approaching her. Myotismon stopped and laughed evilly.

"I know damn well that you're glaring at me, and I won't take that from any minion of mine, or any Nether Troop of mine." Myotismon remarked.

Sadenre blinked, and her glare faded into thin air, as she realized there was no way out, at least for the moment.

"Continue on trying to think of escaping, because you'll come to eventually realize that you can't escape except through deletion." Myotismon laughed.

He laughed his cruel soulless laugh for a few moments, before eventually stopping.

"Follow me back to my castle. Demi Devimon and Tuskmon are going to accompany us, as they'll make sure you won't run away from us." Myotismon decided.

Sadenre remained silent, yet loyally followed Myotismon out of Primary Lair. They walked out into the forest, and Demi Devimon followed them from behind. Once they passed Tuskmon, Tuskmon joined them by following Demi Devimon. Selfmon blinked, staring at their backs. He thought of following them once again, but decided against it, as he had sensed that he'd eventually join Myotismon's Nether Troops. For now Selfmon had to find both Renamon and Innomon.

With that decided in his mind, Selfmon took off in flying from tree branch to tree branch, with the distance between him and Sadenre widening.

"Etemon and Myotismon have been fighting over the domain around Starmoon for weeks now, and so that's the best place to start searching." Selfmon whispered to himself, taking off through the forest...

* * *

The march towards Myotismon's castle was long, and time and time again Salamon's paws hurt her. From the first time she started slowing down, Myotismon swiftly turned around and released his Crimson Lightning on her, but Salamon was aware of it, and was able to dodge it. The second time Salamon slowed down, Myotismon don't bother in attacking her, as Tuskmon almost rammed into her from behind her.

Following Myotismon through the forest was the easy part, and once they got into the desert, it just got harder on Salamon. She couldn't believe where she had the strength time and time again, but she figured that it was because she eventually wanted to meet with whoever she was waiting for, and that pushed her on. The first thing Salamon noticed, as the castle came into sight, wasn't the castle itself, but was whether a pile of bones.

"Don't be alarmed dear Salamon; this pile of bones is from an ancient Skull Mammothmon. One that lived before your or my time. It is said that the First Chosen defeated it, but it was never deleted, so it can't be reborn. This is one of the many reasons why I despise those humans, and any Digimon who help them or side with them." Myotismon explained, with venom in his voice.

"... More over, be forewarned Salamon, I'll be honest with you on this... You might live under _my_ shelter, but it isn't going to be easy. All new recruits get a chance in experience right away, as the beginning of their service with me. You'll go through that as well. It'll be tough and difficult... you might not survive. But if you do, more frights would be waiting for you, but not necessarily directly at you." Myotismon warned.

Salamon inwardly gulped in fright.

"I experienced it, and it led to my current evolved form... You might survive it, but not necessarily evolve." Tuskmon stated.

Myotismon; Demi Devimon; Salamon, and Tuskmon all stopped from Tuskmon's statement. Tuskmon blinked, while Demi Devimon and Myotismon stared at him. Salamon just stared at the ground, with her head lowered. Eventually Myotismon shrugged and continued on walking, with Demi Devimon; Salamon, and Tuskmon following him. Two guarding Dokugumon met Myotismon; Demi Devimon; Salamon, and Tuskmon, as they all arrived at the entrance to Myotismon's castle.

Salamon kept her head down and didn't want to look at the castle. Myotismon nodded at the Dokugumon and both of them stepped aside, having the entrance to Myotismon's castle open up. Salamon heard the gates opening up, and she followed Myotismon in, but he soon stopped and Salamon glanced up. Myotismon was talking to a Phantomon in one of the castle's corridors, and for a moment during their discussion, the Phantomon glanced at Salamon, and Salamon gasped.

Moments later and Myotismon continued on his way with Demi Devimon following him. Salamon glanced behind her and saw that Tuskmon wasn't behind her anymore. She turned her head forwards once more and gasped, startled of seeing Phantomon right in front of her.

"Follow me down to the dungeon recruit." Phantomon ordered.

"I have a name you know." Salamon barked.

Phantomon went down the corridor, ignoring Salamon. Salamon shook her head and hurried after Phantomon. She didn't know if she was going to survive the dungeons, but the sooner she dealt with it, the sooner it would be over. Salamon followed Phantomon through an open doorway and followed him down the spiral stone staircase. The staircase didn't have any rails and so Salamon was careful while she kept behind Phantomon.

Phantomon floated down the stairs with ease, carrying his scythe. He glanced back once in awhile to make sure Salamon was following him. It was a long way down and Salamon's paws were aching once she reached the bottom. She would have taken a short rest, but Phantomon went above her, and tapped her on her back with the scythe, the sharp edge of it. A cold chill went down Salamon's spine and Salamon hurried through the open metal gate.

There were lit torches on the wall, as there were no windows, with only walls made of stone, with some red color on them. Salamon didn't want to even think about it. She walked down the cells' gates, with some cells being empty, and others having occupants. Some occupants were dying while others were growing stronger. Phantomon floated behind Salamon and quickly went in front of her when they reached her cell. Salamon stopped and glanced to her left.

It was an empty cell with no light and... Nothing other than the walls; ceiling; ground, and cell gate. Phantomon stared down at Salamon and opened the cell gate, by using his scythe to have it slide open. Phantomon gestured for Salamon to go in, and Salamon did walk in. Once she was in, and her back was to the cell gate, Phantomon closed it, and locked it. Salamon glanced back and moaned inwardly. She laid down on her belly with her front paws supporting her face.

Slowly and quietly, tears started to form in Salamon's eyes and she quietly sobbed. Salamon knew it to be a sign of weakness but both Dretana and Kamino told her that crying was good for anybody, because it was an excellent outlet for all the sorrows anyone had, but they warned her of such a situation like the one she was in. She wasn't to cry or sob unless she knew she was completely alone. Without knowing it, Salamon cried herself to sleep...

* * *

Salamon didn't know how long she had slept, but her ears twitched when she heard footsteps outside heading closer and closer to her. She opened her tearful eyes, and sniffed, turning her head towards the cell gate. Salamon saw a cat Digimon pushing in a bowl of clean water for her. Salamon glanced at the cat Digimon thankfully. The cat Digimon smiled in return and nodded her head, before walking away. Salamon eagerly went over to the clean water and started lapping it up.

There was no natural light in the dungeon so Salamon didn't know of it being day or night. She was just thankful that she was able to fulfill her thirst, and she didn't realize how thirsty she was until she started licking the clean water. In a matter of moments, Salamon quickly finished up the bowl of water. She sighed contently. She licked her paw and rubbed her eyes, with her closing her eyes, cleaning them like a cat. Since she had her rest, Salamon decided to keep herself busy.

She remembered what some of the other recruits were doing in their cells, and she started trotting around her cell in laps time and time again, keeping her hope up and herself sane. She wasn't going down so easily from such an experience. It was cruel, but she had to pass it, because she really wanted to meet whoever it was she was waiting for. A few hours later and Salamon kept on trotting around her cell. The cat Digimon returned and took the empty bowl out.

She smiled, and watched Salamon for a few moments, with Salamon being aware of the cat Digimon watching.

"I'll put this away and come back. Keep it up." The cat Digimon cheerfully encouraged.

Salamon smiled, hearing the cat Digimon walking away. She continued on trotting around her cell, but it wasn't as easy as it seemed. It seemed easy at first, but after a few hours, her paws were starting to hurt. She was determined to continue on until the cat returned, but then she started to be suspicious, wondering if the cat was going to keep her word. Nonetheless, Salamon didn't stop, and tolerated her pain. Some time later and the cat Digimon did return.

Salamon stopped and watched the cat Digimon slide open the cell gate, and Salamon sweat-dropped, but then she remembered that Phantomon had locked it. The cat Digimon was unlike any other cat Digimon she's heard of, or seen of. For that matter, her guest was the first cat type Digimon she'd ever seen. Her aching paws reminded Salamon of them, and Salamon walked slowly to a wall near her and sat down, relaxing and panting, staring at her guest.

"My name is Bouknot, and I'm a Scar Gatomon. I'm the only Scar Gatomon here, so you can call me that for now." Salamon's cell guest greeted.

"Bouknot?" Salamon asked, watching Scar Gatomon sit down in front of her.

"Yes. You know a knot: something that you do with ropes to secure a box? Bou is short for bouquet. I chose that name myself. Do you have a name?" Scar Gatomon asked pleasantly.

Salamon lowered her head. "Just Salamon."

Scar Gatomon blinked. "You mean you don't have a name for yourself?"

"I do, but I prefer not to use it in here." Salamon muttered.

"I can understand that; just like I don't want my name used here either." Scar Gatomon nodded.

Salamon glanced up at Scar Gatomon and took a good look at her.

Scar Gatomon had a black face with a white body, and black feet. A pink scar went horizontally from Scar Gatomon's left eye to its left down across the eye to the right. Scar Gatomon's tail was completely black. White small, pink circular, smooth pads were on Scar Gatomon's elbows and knees. Scar Gatomon's arms were white with the gloves.

"Does every recruit in here get a bowl of water?" Salamon asked.

"... Umm... Inmate is a better term, considering a dungeon is a jail or prison of a kind. That's what prisoners call each other in a jail or prison, and no, not every prisoner gets a bowl of water." Scar Gatomon replied.

"Then why did I only get one?" Salamon asked.

"Phantomon, much less Myotismon, don't know that I give you clean water. It would be my deletion if they found out... But hey! Don't worry about it, because I'm good in such things for them not to find out. I'll also continue to give you a bowl of clean water daily. Myotismon gave me a clear permanent pass in here, and Phantomon knows it, so I'll always be able to bring daily water to you." Scar Gatomon explained.

"You smuggle it in?" Salamon questioned.

Scar Gatomon shrugged. "You could say so. I was a rather skillful thief before I became one of Myotismon's minions. I went through the same thing you're going through, and without any water. I know that experience, and I don't want you to experience it. It'll be easier for you to survive this with a bowl of water daily. Besides I get away with it by telling Phantomon or one of the Bakemon guards that it's for me, to tease the prisoners with it."

"But you gave it to me! Did you even leave the dungeon after you gave me the bowl?" Salamon asked.

Scar Gatomon grinned. "Nope. Like I said, I tease prisoners with water, yet since I gave the bowl of water to you that doesn't mean I left the dungeon. I still can tease the prisoners through other ways other than water."

"Oh. So when you took the bowl of water away, you actually left?" Salamon asked.

Scar Gatomon nodded. "There yes; I did leave the dungeon after I took your empty bowl away."

"How long have you been in service with Myotismon?" Salamon asked.

"How long exactly, I don't know. But I do remember joining Myotismon rather than Etemon, when the whole conflict between them started in Starmoon. That's my hometown by the way. I was asked if I was given the chance to join one of them, who would I choose. I replied Myotismon, and so here I am. I joined willingly in other words. From since I've joined Myotismon, few forced recruits tried to escape, but they were always hunted down and deleted." Scar Gatomon explained.

Salamon shivered when Scar Gatomon mentioned that escaped recruits were hunted and deleted. Yet at the same time Salamon enjoyed Scar Gatomon's company.

"I like you. Do you think we could be friends?" Salamon asked, genuinely smiling.

Scar Gatomon glanced around in Salamon's cell. "Here in Myotismon's Castle no, but anytime outside for sure."

"I really enjoy talking with you." Salamon sincerely stated.

Scar Gatomon stared at her for a few moments, realizing that Salamon was being honest. Scar Gatomon nodded.

"Oddly enough, so do I. I mean this is a friendly talk and when I usually talk to some Digimon, I tease it or trick it; I have never talked to a Digimon like this." Scar Gatomon realized.

"That's great! So could you visit me from time to time? I know that sounded awkward." Salamon sighed.

Scar Gatomon smiled. "Of course I'll visit occasionally."

"Maybe there'll be a chance some time for me to tell you my name." Salamon muttered.

Scar Gatomon stood up and stared at Salamon for a moment smiling. She didn't reply and walked towards the cell gate. She stopped in front of it, and glanced at Salamon over her shoulder.

"Don't try running away Salamon. I won't want to lose a friend as great as you, especially when you're in your juvenile form. Give yourself time to evolve to maturity before even considering or thinking of escaping." Scar Gatomon advised.

Salamon blinked, staring at Scar Gatomon. Scar Gatomon walked out the cell, and slid the cell gate shut, locking it. Scar Gatomon grinned, showing Salamon the keys she was holding, and Salamon gasped in awe and surprise, before she started giggling. Scar Gatomon winked and walked away. Salamon remembered having a great time like that only with Dretana and Kamino. She knew she was going to like living in Myotismon's castle with Scar Gatomon being there...

* * *

Just as she had promised, Scar Gatomon did bring Salamon a bowl of clean water daily, and she did stay with Salamon from time to time, but not always when she brought Salamon water, or after she took the empty bowl away. Scar Gatomon would tell Salamon of her intention of visiting either when she got Salamon the bowl of water, or afterwards. There were times when Scar Gatomon didn't mention it at all, but Salamon didn't mind it.

She usually kept herself busy in her own thoughts; sleeping, or exercising any way she could. It became a habit for Salamon to cry herself to sleep, and she always did so quietly. Since there was no sunlight, Salamon never knew exactly when Scar Gatomon would come with the bowl of water for her, but she always accepted it, yet she couldn't track the time. When Scar Gatomon did visit with Salamon in Salamon's cell, they always had a great time together.

Time flew by and before she knew it, Salamon was waking up to the sound of Phantomon unlocking her cell, and sliding the cell gate open.

"You've survived through this and so you're officially one of Myotismon's newest minions and recruit. You're free to leave the dungeon and join life upstairs with others... Scar Gatomon offered to share her room with you once you passed." Phantomon informed, sounding disappointed that Salamon survived through it.

Salamon instantly smiled, and her blue eyes sparkled. Phantomon looked away while Salamon briskly walked out of her cell. Salamon stopped once she was out of the cell, watching Phantomon slide it shut, but not locking it.

"Where is Scar Gatomon's room?" Salamon asked, blinking.

"I don't know. Ask her yourself. She's waiting for you." Phantomon replied.

"Really? Where?" Salamon asked excitedly.

Phantomon narrowed his eyes and turned to Salamon, and Salamon gulped.

"O.K." Salamon commented slowly.

She walked towards the entrance of the dungeon, knowing full well that Phantomon was glaring at her the whole time behind her. A Gazimon opened up the gate and Scar Gatomon smiled, greeting Salamon.

"Follow me to my room." Scar Gatomon informed.

"O.K. And Scar Gatomon..." Salamon paused.

Scar Gatomon rolled her eyes. "Don't thank me, just please follow me."

Salamon nodded, and she followed Scar Gatomon up the spiral staircase, out of the dungeon prison.

"How long have I been down there?" Salamon asked.

"For two weeks." Scar Gatomon replied.

Salamon blinked. "That's long."

"It'll just get harder. I think of you as a friend and because of that I'm offering you my room, also because other available rooms are just terrible. I had Myotismon's permission to leave the castle for theft, to decorate my room for both of us. I needed an excuse to decorate it, and to leave the castle on my own. You think surviving that was easy? Well, surviving officially being a minion of Myotismon is even harder.

"It's only through escape and surviving the escape that you won't officially be Myotismon's minion. Myotismon himself said so." Scar Gatomon explained.

It took a few moments for Salamon to take in all the information Scar Gatomon told her. If Scar Gatomon was right about their room, then Salamon was in for a surprise, and Salamon knew it, but something confused her.

"But you said so yourself there were a few attempts at escaping." Salamon reminded.

"Yes, escaping from this castle, but not from Myotismon himself. You'll have to always survive their hunt for you to officially not be Myotismon's minion anymore, if you ever escape this place." Scar Gatomon informed.

"I guess it's just best that we stay his minions until Myotismon himself is defeated." Salamon whispered.

Scar Gatomon was leading both of them towards her room. She heard Salamon, and it made her stop. Salamon stopped behind her. Scar Gatomon turned around.

"Not for me. I'm planning to escape this castle, and hopefully always survive their hunt after me, some time... some day." Scar Gatomon muttered, before continuing on leading both her and Salamon back toward their room...

* * *

"Here's my room." Scar Gatomon announced, stopping in front of a stone door.

Scar Gatomon unlocked the door and pushed it open. She allowed for Salamon to follow her in, and Salamon's eyes were wide in awe at the decoration of the room. Scar Gatomon closed the door and locked it behind it. It was a small room. Scar Gatomon let Salamon swallow in the beauty of their room, while she went to one of the beds.

"I think it would be a good idea to teach you some thief skills. What do you say? Would you allow me to teach you... and would you stick to it at least until you're as good as me or better?" Scar Gatomon asked.

Salamon blinked, and turned her head towards Scar Gatomon.

"You mean I can learn from now?" Salamon asked.

Scar Gatomon nodded. "That's when I started learning. It was when I was juvenile, and I'm a Floramon in my juvenile form, when I started tutoring myself in thief skills."

"That'll be great! I'm Sadenre by the way. Some friends of mine who raised me named me that when I was in my embryo form." Salamon announced.

"Revived Beauty? Nice. It suits you nicely, and you'll fulfill your name's meaning yet! I assure you of that. Besides, learning thief skills does help you sneak around the castle, and deal with bullies like that ridiculous Demi Devimon." Scar Gatomon grinned.

There was a window in Scar Gatomon's room, and Scar Gatomon had it open. She had also put light pink curtains over the window. There were two beds in the room, with each one being for one of them. There was a small round table with a vase on it, and a bouquet of multiple numerous flowers in the vase. There was also a wooden bookcase with a few books in it. For each bed there was a small wooden nightstand beside it.

The ground was carpeted with a light pink carpet with colorful designs of different and numerous blossoming flowers. The walls and ceiling weren't different from the rest of the castle; they were stone and weren't covered by anything.

"Is there any secret passages or hidden rooms in the castle?" Salamon asked.

Scar Gatomon shrugged. "There might be, but I know none."

"... Don't worry about Myotismon; he doesn't welcome new recruits into his army anymore, and he has stopped it for quite some time." Scar Gatomon informed.

"Myotismon used to do that?" Salamon asked, turning to Scar Gatomon.

"Yep. "Used" the keyword there... What's your story anyway?" Scar Gatomon asked.

Salamon jumped onto her bed and faced Scar Gatomon.

"Well I told you that I had some friends who raised me. They are two, and their names are Dretana and Kamino." Salamon smiled.

Scar Gatomon blinked. "A Renamon and Innomon... The Renamon and Innomon... Don't tell me those two who accompanied and were partnered with two of the first chosen?!"

Salamon nodded. "Yes. Those two... They told me many tales about their adventures with the first chosen, along with some other valuable stuff..."

"Wow. I was born and lived during their time, but I never actually met them personally... I guess this is the closest I might get. Marissa and Serona are my role models!" Scar Gatomon exclaimed.

Salamon smiled, and was glad to share such things with a friend of hers, now that she had one again and was with one again.

"You need to keep that a secret." Salamon whispered.

Scar Gatomon nodded. "Of course! There are things nobody knows about me, and which I only know of. Your secret is safe with me."

Scar Gatomon hopped off of her bed and went to the bookcase. She took out a book, and walked over to Salamon.

"This is my journal. I started it off when I started as a thief and I've been writing in it ever since." Scar Gatomon informed.

Salamon moved aside a bit, letting Scar Gatomon sit beside her on her bed. Scar Gatomon took a seat on Salamon's bed and opened up the book.

"Many of the pages are empty, and the pages themselves aren't well attached to the cover. I made this book myself. I gathered all the empty paper pages I could find through out my travels, or steal them, and add them to this book of mine. Some other books are books I stole from wizards or libraries around the Digital World. When I escape, I'll hand it over to you for you to continue writing in it. You can read through the pages I've written.

"Do you know how to read?" Scar Gatomon asked.

Salamon shook her head. "I don't know how to read or how to write."

"No matter, I can teach you both also. It'll be nice being with you until I escape." Scar Gatomon smiled.

"You are a great friend Scar Gatomon... when you don't tease or trick other Digimon that is." Salamon grinned.

Scar Gatomon's eyes widened, but then she chuckled.

"Becoming mischief, aren't we? Some of my attributes are rubbing onto you." Scar Gatomon smiled gently.

"Attributes?" Salamon asked.

"An example is jerebi and grasl. Jerebi is an attribute... uh... fire Digimon is an attribute." Scar Gatomon explained.

"Oh. I think I understand. You're using terms that Myotismon doesn't allow or accept, right?" Salamon questioned.

Scar Gatomon nodded. "Yep, and I'm lovin' it! I only use the term Digimon as Myotismon likes and wants. But I know of our original term of codelimin."

* * *

Spending all the time they had together was where their hope; cheeriness, and joy lay. Days passed and not a second passed without Scar Gatomon and Salamon being together. Scar Gatomon taught Salamon many things, which included numerous thief skills; reading, and writing. There were a few times where Myotismon indirectly sent both of them out on patrol, but it was never to the frontlines at Starmoon.

Numerous Digimon lived in the forest and also other animals did. Scar Gatomon taught Salamon how to fish; hunt; search for food; know about herbs, and numerous poisonous plants on their patrols. Their patrols alone together were their favored times together. Myotismon mostly sent them to the desert, but he did sent them a few times to the forest. The desert was harder on Salamon, but Scar Gatomon seemed adjusted well to it from previous experiences.

It was several months later that both Salamon and Scar Gatomon were hoping to go on patrol into the forest, but it never came to them. It was either Demi Devimon or Phantomon who told them of their patrolling locations, but neither of them showed up, and both Salamon and Scar Gatomon decided to do a little exploring in the castle. Salamon was curious of every corridor they passed and of every door they passed, but Scar Gatomon didn't seem interested in any of them.

It seemed that Scar Gatomon had a location in mind and Salamon remained quiet about it patiently. Scar Gatomon led them to large dusty wooden doors, and both stopped in front of it.

"What's in there?" Salamon inquired.

"The library... I heard that this castle used to be a wondrous place... Myotismon didn't build this castle... I'm sure of that. This castle used to be the home for the Zeroguard Family; a digital human family." Scar Gatomon explained.

"Let's check it out." Salamon suggested.

"I already did, and it's full of dust and cobwebs. I'm thankful that Myotismon has left it alone. But let's check it anyway." Scar Gatomon decided.

Scar Gatomon pushed the dust wooden doors, and it opened mysteriously without any noise, and easy too. Scar Gatomon shrugged, and she held the doors open for Salamon to slip into the library. Scar Gatomon reached out for a large book near the door and pulled it towards her. She placed the book in front of one of the open doors, while she let the other door close shut, having the doors be half open. Salamon watched in interest.

"Wow. You sure know what you're doing." Salamon remarked.

"Being a thief helps in such matters. This is the second time I've come in here anyways. It was hard to leave the first time because I got locked in and so I read some of the dusty books, which some were interesting. Some information in one of the books helped me with the idea of blocking one of the doors with a book. Believe me, it wasn't easy to leave this place the first time." Scar Gatomon explained.

Salamon glanced around the library and saw lots of shelves, all filled with books. There were cobwebs in numerous places, and dust filled the room. There were lots of chairs and a long table. There were a few windows on one side of the room, but dark curtains covered over them. The library was carpeted with a thick plain green carpet. Some portraits of members of the Zeroguard family hung on the walls. Salamon went to them and stared at them for some time.

Scar Gatomon was busy looking through one of the many books in the library. Salamon was staring at one of the female portraits and just wanted to touch it. She barely touched it, and it slid to the right. Salamon's eyes widened, noticing a secret passage.

"Scar Gatomon." Salamon informed, staring back at Scar Gatomon.

Scar Gatomon turned her head towards Salamon, and noticed the secret passage. She gasped and quickly put the book she was looking through back in its spot. She went over to Salamon and looked through the secret passage.

"Looks like it would lead to some hidden room or chamber. This is the first time I find out about it. It's a good... what? No... It's an excellent place to hide my catches." Scar Gatomon grinned.

"Want to check it out?" Salamon asked.

"Some other time. We need to shut this secret passage and leave." Scar Gatomon decided.

Salamon nodded. "We've been in here long enough anyway."

Both Scar Gatomon and Salamon hurried towards the large wooden doors. Salamon left first and when Scar Gatomon passed the book blocking the door, she kicked it back into the library and jumped into the hallway, with the library door shutting behind her. Scar Gatomon got to her feet.

"Enough exploring for one day. Don't you agree Salamon?" Scar Gatomon asked.

Salamon nodded. Scar Gatomon walked down the hallway, followed by Salamon, leaving the library behind them for more exploration later on...

* * *

It was a few days later when Phantomon entered their shared room, telling them that Myotismon ordered everyone to his discipline chamber. Both Salamon and Scar Gatomon knew about the discipline chamber and shared a glance with each other, before following Phantomon to the discipline chamber. The discipline chamber was a terrible place to head to, and both Salamon and Scar Gatomon wondered about numerous things as they followed Phantomon through the castle.

The three entered the discipline chamber and it was dark inside. It was a huge chamber and many other codelimin were there. Salamon saw Myotismon in front of another Digimon, and she instantly recognized it. Her eyes went wide.

"**Crimson Lightning**!" Myotismon yelled.

Salamon winced as the attack wiped the poor Digimon onto her back. Salamon wondered more, as she was confused as how Dretana was there.

"Dretana." Salamon whispered.

Only Scar Gatomon heard her, and her eyes went wide, understanding what Salamon meant. Scar Gatomon joined other minions by the wall, watching. Salamon just stood where she was, watching not believing what she was seeing.

"This is what happens to any who oppose me, and try to escape from my wrath." Myotismon warned, glaring at Renamon.

Renamon's fur was all dirty and she was panting.

"Say goodbye to your precious life... **Grizzly Wing**!" Myotismon yelled.

"NO!" Salamon yelled, running towards Renamon.

Renamon glanced behind her, and saw Salamon.

'Sadenre?' Renamon thought.

With a sudden powerful leap, Salamon leapt into the attack, having it attack her, diverting it from attacking Renamon. Renamon's eyes widened and she painfully, but surely stood back onto her feet. Salamon fell to the ground breathing, but badly injured. The attack vanished. Myotismon glared at Salamon.

"You dare try to save such a Digimon? Such attempts are futile and considered betrayal to me. You shall be deleted along with her.**Grizzly Wing**!" Myotismon yelled.

With renewed energy, Renamon growled.

"**Diamond Storm**!" Renamon yelled.

Her attack collided with the bats, and Diamond Storm deleted the bats, vanishing themselves after deleting Grizzly Wing. Myotismon snarled. Renamon narrowed her eyes at Myotismon, breathing heavily. Salamon's frontal right paw twitched, and slowly Salamon painfully got back onto her feet. She was glaring at Myotismon.

"I'll protect my friend! A friend is worth dying for! Something you'll never understand! I'll sacrifice myself for my friend if I have to!" Salamon barked.

"You're barking up the wrong tree puppy." Myotismon narrowed his eyes at Salamon.

"Am I?" Salamon inquired. "We'll see you bastard!"

Both Scar Gatomon and Renamon gasped at hearing Salamon curse. Salamon charged at Myotismon.

"It's your deletion.**Crimson Lightning**!" Myotismon yelled.

"So be it!" Salamon barked, leaping at the incoming whip.

Just before Myotismon's whip hit Salamon, light pink light bathed Salamon and the whip was reflected off of the light. Myotismon covered his face, and backed into the shadows, as did other light hate Digimon. Salamon blinked, as she landed unharmed and the light pink light faded away from her.

"What was that?" Scar Gatomon inquired, whispering.

"**Nightmare Claw**!" Myotismon yelled.

Once again light pink light bathed Salamon. His claw touched the light and Myotismon shrieked in pain, hastily withdrawing his claw. The light bathing Salamon didn't vanish, but just got more intense.

"SALAMON SHINKA!"  
"... GATOMON!"

The pink light vanished and Salamon was now evolved in Gatomon. She was the same familiar Gatomon or Tailmon, but without her tail ring. Scar Gatomon grinned at seeing Salamon finally evolved in her maturity form. Renamon smiled in pride at Gatomon. Gatomon stood still, just staring at Myotismon in hate and anger.

"I can't believe she evolved to such a Digimon, even though it was because of her anger." A present Digimon remarked.

"Yes. She should have dark digivolved." Another Digimon agreed.

"Silence!" Myotismon yelled.

Frightened by Myotismon's sudden outburst, every Digimon quieted down in the chamber. Gatomon held her ground and her expression at Myotismon didn't change, even though Renamon's smile and Scar Gatomon's grin both faded from Myotismon's outburst. Gatomon knew she was outmatched and she understood why she evolved to her form. She felt great with her renewed energy, and she was proud of it.

Myotismon just stared at Gatomon, understanding how she evolved and why she evolved to such a Digimon. He paced for a few moments in front of Gatomon, rubbing his chin, while taking occasional glances at Gatomon. Gatomon's eyes followed his moving form, without her moving from her place.

"**Lightning Claw**!" A feminine voice yelled in the chamber.

Myotismon turned his head towards Gatomon, and saw her jumping at him to attack. Myotismon quickly held out his right open palm, catching one of Gatomon's gloved paws before she could even start her assault. With one swift move of his arm to his right, Myotismon sent Gatomon slamming into one of the chamber's walls. Gatomon gasped and moaned in pain, as she slid down the wall and onto the hard ground.

"Not that you're out of the way kitty... I'll finish off your friend here." Myotismon grinned, noticing Gatomon's glaring blue eyes.

He turned towards Renamon.

"**Crimson Lightning**!" Myotismon yelled.

"Over my deleted data!" Gatomon yelled, jumping into the whip's path.

She blocked Myotismon's Crimson Lightning with her left gloved paw, and she was sent flying pass Renamon onto her stomach on the ground. Gatomon's anguished scream died down when she landed on her stomach. Both Renamon and Scar Gatomon noticed the injury on Gatomon's left glove being deep, and both knew it would leave a small scar on her left paw. Myotismon prepared his whip once again and went for another whip at Renamon.

Gatomon heard the whip sound in the air and jumped back to her feet, and in front of Renamon once again, and again her left gloved paw blocked the attack. Gatomon was sent over Renamon and back onto her stomach. Once again there was going to be another scar on Gatomon's left paw, which would be deep also. Myotismon snarled and went to whip Renamon again. Gatomon heard the whip in the air and was about to jump to her feet and block it.

"**Poison Cobweb**!" One of the Dokugumon yelled.

The web caught Gatomon and slammed her back onto her back, holding her down. The Dokugumon holding her down didn't have any difficulty in holding Gatomon down. Myotismon grinned.

"**Crimson Lightning**!" Myotismon yelled.

Gatomon closed her eyes, and heard Renamon's anguish scream. Scar Gatomon turned her head away, and closed her eyes. Both heard data exploding, which meant Renamon was deleted. The dead data vanished into the air moments later.

"MYOTISMON! YOU'RE DEAD! MARK MY WORD YOU BASTARD!"Gatomon yelled through her sobs, and with her eyes closed.

Myotismon walked pass her, without glancing at her, and left the chamber. Slowly the chamber was emptied. Dokugumon released Gatomon and left, leaving Scar Gatomon and Gatomon behind. Gatomon turned over onto her stomach and cried, with only Scar Gatomon witnessing it and hearing it. Slowly Scar Gatomon approached Gatomon after some hesitance...

* * *

"Where are you going?" Gatomon inquired.

It was a few days later and both Gatomon and Scar Gatomon were in their small room. Scar Gatomon turned to Gatomon, holding her journal. She walked over to Gatomon and held it out for her. Gatomon glanced at the journal first, then at Scar Gatomon, then at the bookcase. She noticed that it was empty and she blinked in surprise.

"Where is everything?" Gatomon asked.

"Remember that secret passage we found several days ago?" Scar Gatomon asked.

Gatomon nodded.

"I checked out the hidden room it led to first and then the second time I moved my stuff there." Scar Gatomon replied.

"What?" Gatomon asked.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier or tell you that I was going to. What Myotismon did to Dretana is unforgivable, and I decided to continue on with my escape plan. I didn't want to leave without giving you my journal, as I promised, first and without saying goodbye to you... Sadenre." Scar Gatomon explained.

Since Dretana's deletion, Gatomon became serious and quiet. She and Scar Gatomon didn't have any cheerful times anymore, and it was more like quiet times. Some Sorcerimon in Myotismon's army were able to repair Gatomon's glove, and most of her injury, but a small X form scar remained on her paw. Every time Sorcerimon or some other Digimon tried to fully heal it, it would glow and Gatomon's pain would return through it, unbearable pain.

Gatomon glanced at the journal and took it from Scar Gatomon.

"... I hope that we'll be able to meet again, but not under such circumstances... Goodbye Sadenre." Scar Gatomon bid farewell.

Gatomon sobbed and she dropped the journal. She embraced Scar Gatomon tightly, with her eyes closed and fighting back tears.

"I'll miss you Bouknot... Thank you for everything you've done for me. Take care of yourself out there sis." Gatomon sniffed, releasing Scar Gatomon.

Scar Gatomon blinked in surprise, but then a tired smile formed on her lips. She nodded and left their shared room. Gatomon remained there in their shared room without glancing behind her. After a few moments, Gatomon glanced down at the journal she dropped, and knelt down picking it up in her gloved paws again...

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Scar Gatomon had escaped. Myotismon ordered more than one hunt out for Scar Gatomon, but such hunts always returned empty-handed and Gatomon was thrilled that Scar Gatomon had always survived their hunts. Because of Scar Gatomon's escape, both her and Gatomon's room was torched and the stuff in the room were burned to ashes. Gatomon spent a week and a half in a cell in the dungeon all by herself as punishment.

Spending a week and a half in the cell all alone and without any water wasn't any walk in the park, and Gatomon was very weak when she was let out. It took her a few days to regain her strength and start moving around. It didn't matter that Myotismon's minions burned everything in Gatomon's room, because Scar Gatomon made sure that all their prized possessions were in their hidden chamber. Gatomon was in total awe the first time she entered the hidden chamber.

Gatomon figured that Scar Gatomon had fixed up their hidden chamber and it was beautiful. Gatomon wrote in her new journal every once in awhile when she visited her hidden chamber. Her hidden chamber was where she spent most of her time, but she did leave it. It was during the time that she was in the hidden chamber that the castle shook, alerting Gatomon. Gatomon rushed out of her hidden chamber, and into the secret passage.

The castle shook again, and Gatomon fell to the library's ground. She quickly got back to her feet; covered the secret passage, and left the library, making sure she shut the door behind her. She looked out a window in one of the castle's numerous hallways, and saw a battle being raged outside. Gatomon rushed out off the castle and stopped at the opened gate outside the castle. She noticed numerous Digimon and numerous types battling each other.

Gatomon searched for Myotismon and noticed him battling some ice lion. Dokugumon were on the ground releasing cobwebs at their enemies. Gatomon recognized Myotismon's own minions fighting some other familiar Digimon, yet ones she had never met personally. Amongst those that were on Myotismon's side were a few Tuskmon, and a Mammothmon. Gatomon eyed the Tuskmon that she hated, and searched for an appropriate enemy Digimon to deal with it.

Frigimon was spotted, and Gatomon made her way towards her. She avoided and dodged stray attacks, and their blasts.

"**Lightning Claw**!" Gatomon yelled.

Gatomon jumped at Frigimon, attacking her. Gatomon purposely held back on her attack, as she didn't want to delete Frigimon. The sudden fierceness in her attack had Frigimon fall onto her back, but she quickly got back onto her feet. She went for a punch at Gatomon, but Gatomon was too agile and fast as she avoided it.

Time and time again Frigimon tried to punch Gatomon, but Gatomon kept on avoiding it, maneuvering around the battlefield towards the Tuskmon she hated. And once they reached him, Gatomon stopped. Tuskmon didn't noticed them, as he was engaged in his own close battle. Frigimon rushed at Gatomon, and Gatomon grinned holding her ground momentarily. At the right moment, just when Frigimon stopped and attacked at point-blank, Gatomon swiftly leapt into the air.

"**Subzero Ice Punch**!" Frigimon yelled.

The attack flew below Gatomon, passing under her, hitting Tuskmon hard, going through him, and instantly deleting him. Gatomon did a flip in midair and landed behind Frigimon. She quickly got to her feet turning around. She was grinning as she saw the Tuskmon she hated being deleted. Without holding back, Gatomon attacked.

"**Lightning Claw**!" Gatomon yelled.

The rapid attack had its toll on Frigimon and she was deleted. Gatomon let the data vanish. She searched for another prey and once she spotted one, she went after it. The battle was fierce and it took a few hours before it ended with the enemy being severely beaten and withdrawing. Gatomon learned the Digimon leading the enemies was Panjyamon and it was the Digimon that was fighting with Myotismon. Panjyamon's forces severed more casualties than Myotismon's.

Gatomon was panting in her location, watching the surviving Digimon withdraw. Panjyamon was amongst the few that survived. Myotismon hurriedly left the battlefield. He yelled out that he was not to be bothered for several days, no matter the case. Myotismon was the first one to head back into the castle, and Gatomon followed him. She followed him through the castle, with Myotismon unaware that he was leading her back to his private personal chamber.

Myotismon opened the door to his chamber and went in. Gatomon stopped in front of the chamber's open entrance, and looked inside, but it was too dark. She wondered how Myotismon was able to move around in such a dark room. A few moments later with Gatomon being outside the chamber, she heard moaning first and then soft sobbing coming from within the dark room. Gatomon was shocked.

'Myotismon is sobbing?' She thought.

Curious, she entered the dark room, and the moment she entered she couldn't see anything around her. Light was only coming from the hallway from the open entrance of the chamber. Gatomon closed her eyes and the sobbing suddenly stopped.

"Gatomon?" A soft male voice asked.

It wasn't Myotismon's voice, because Gatomon knew how Myotismon's voice sounded, yet she knew it had to be his voice, because only she and him were in the dark chamber. Gatomon followed the voice's echo and opened her eyes. Her blue eyes opened up to another pair of blue eyes. She was silent, just staring into those eyes. The blue eyes blinked, staring back at Gatomon.

"I knew you would follow me." The soft voice stated.

It was coming from the owner of the other pair of blue eyes and Gatomon knew it. Whoever it was, it wasn't Myotismon.

"Who are you?" Gatomon asked softly.

"I'm Renownmon. I'm Myotismon's maturity form. Don't be surprised. I'm completely different when I'm Myotismon. That battle took a lot out of me and I knew I was going to devolve back into this form. It was because I was going to devolve back into this form that I ordered not to be bothered for several days. It would take that long for me to be Myotismon again." The soft voice explained.

There was a moment of silence, and Gatomon heard something moving, as the blue eyes moved away from her own blue eyes and vanished. A few moments later a torch was lit, and Gatomon was in dim light, but she saw Renownmon clearly. The similarities between Renownmon and Gatomon surprised Gatomon. Renownmon's fur was completely black. His tail had flexible white armor, with a golden tuft of hair at the tip of his tail.

Renownmon didn't wear a tail ring, but he wore golden gloves, and there was a golden mane on his chest. He had blue eyes and he was Gatomon's size. Besides that, he looked like Gatomon.

"I'm sorry about what I've done to your friend." Renownmon apologized.

Gatomon blinked, remembering Dretana and that fateful day.

"I become this demon who despises light when I'm Myotismon. I'm out of control... Since I'm in this form now, you have a chance to escape, before I regain my migration form, and hopefully when I do regain it, you'll survive all my hunts. You are one of few Digimon who have seen me in this form Gatomon. Now go." Renownmon urged.

Gatomon stared at Renownmon for a few moments longer, before rushing out of the dark chamber. Renownmon blew out the torch, during his chamber back to its previous darkness. Gatomon rushed out of the castle and ran away from it, rushing through the desert. She ignored Myotismon's minions that she passed and avoided them, successfully escaping the castle without any difficulty. She tripped on the sand and fell onto her face, but the castle was no where in sight anymore.

Gatomon raised her head and a small light flew around in front of her. Gatomon blinked and got back onto her feet. She dusted herself off and followed the small light away from the desert...

COMING UP! CHAPTER 4: THE ENCHANTING WIZARD


	5. The Enchanting Wizard

Story by Green Garden

_Tears of a Slave_

**Chapter 4:** _The Enchanting Wizard_

_Previously on Tears of a Slave:_

Sadenre met Myotismon and lived in his castle for awhile, making a new friend there. Renamon was captured and it was through Myotismon attacking Sadenre's friend that Sadenre evolved to maturity, and also gained her scar on her paw. Renamon was deleted and Sadenre was enraged, and her friend's deletion changed her mood entirely. Sadenre's friend escaped the castle, and when Myotismon's castle was under attack, Sadenre had her revenge on a Tuskmon. The attack was a failure and Myotismon hurried back into the castle. Sadenre followed him into his chamber and was one of few who witnessed his maturity form. She escaped the castle...

* * *

Gatomon followed the small light until they reached an oasis in the desert. The small light stopped, hovering in the air above the oasis. Gatomon fell onto her feet from exhaustion, yet she crawled towards the water, and when she reached it, she started licking up the water. The water was so clean and clear that Gatomon kept licking it until she was satisfied. She tiredly walked towards one of the few palm trees around the oasis, and with her back to the palm tree, she relaxed.

She glanced towards the small light above the water, and smiled to herself. She closed her eyes.

"Are you going to stay there above the water all day?" Gatomon asked.

The small light didn't respond to her, and Gatomon didn't expect it to. She slowly dozed off to peaceful sleep she had for days. Once again she was on her own, and maybe now she might find whoever she was waiting for without worrying about Myotismon. Scar Gatomon escaped and the hunt always returned empty-handed. Gatomon woke up by feeling sand being released at her, and she shook her head, opening her eyes.

What she saw a few yards in front of her made her eyes widen. Sand Yanmamon was digging. Gatomon glanced towards the water, and she couldn't see the small light. Gatomon glanced around but she didn't see the small light anywhere. Gatomon stood up and dusted herself off, quickly moving away from Sand Yanmamon's digging.

"Hey!" Gatomon yelled.

Sand Yanmamon stopped digging and turned its insectoid head towards Gatomon.

"Hello there Tailmon. Nice to see you're awake." Sand Yanmamon greeted.

Gatomon blinked. "My name is Gatomon. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I know of your kind Tailmon. I know you're named Gatomon, but Tailmon seems also suitable for your kind because of your long tails. I'm Sand Yanmamon and I'm digging." Sand Yanmamon replied.

From its voice, Gatomon knew that it was male.

"I'm kind of lost and I was looking for the nearest town or village." Gatomon requested.

"You're far away from Starmoon, and it's the closest town." Sand Yanmamon informed, returning to his digging.

"How far?" Gatomon asked.

Sand Yanmamon stopped digging again, and glanced towards the horizon.

"I'm not sure, because I was never good in directions or numbers." Sand Yanmamon replied.

'Great!' Gatomon thought.

"Can you take me there?" Gatomon asked.

"... Just like that other Tailmon?" Sand Yanmamon asked, turning his head towards Gatomon.

"Other Tailmon?" Gatomon asked.

Her eyes widened, as she realized who Sand Yanmamon was talking about.

'Bouknot.' Gatomon thought.

"Yes! Can you?" Gatomon asked.

"It would be long, but we'll eventually reach it. Say, are you one of Myotismon's minions? The other Tailmon wasn't." Sand Yanmamon commented.

"No, I'm not. When can we leave?" Gatomon asked.

"Now. Climb up onto me back and hold on." Sand Yanmamon replied.

Gatomon blinked, but then shrugged. It was better than staying at the oasis. She approached Sand Yanmamon and climbed up his back. His exoskeleton was hot from the sun, but Gatomon did her best to tolerate it.

"Hold on; we're going to fly there." Sand Yanmamon informed.

Gatomon held onto Sand Yanmamon, and Sand Yanmamon took to the air. He flew away from the oasis with Gatomon on his back.

"Are you one of Myotismon's minions?" Gatomon asked, but she quickly realized that if he was, she would have seen him at the castle.

"Working for that cruel vampire? Never. I'd rather be deleted and never reborn." Sand Yanmamon replied...

* * *

It was quiet for the rest of the way to Starmoon, and soon enough a welcoming committee appeared in the horizon, just above the town. There were flashes of light inside the town. Gatomon slowly opened her eyes, and glanced at the town and the welcoming committee. She remembered that Starmoon was the town that was the frontline where Etemon's forces and Myotismon's army battled. She concluded that there was a battle there at the moment.

She didn't like the welcoming committee. Sand Yanmamon stopped in midair.

"It appears that they want to fight me. I'm outnumbered, so I when I say it, you jump." Sand Yanmamon informed.

"Got it." Gatomon nodded.

Sand Yanmamon continued on his way and flew through the welcoming committee, which was a bunch of Flymon and Airdramon. Gatomon knew that they were part of Etemon's forces. Passing them, the Airdramon and Flymon turned around and gave chase. Sand Yanmamon hurried towards the town and he reached its sky just in time. He knew it was the end for him though.

"It's been really nice knowing you Tailmon." Sand Yanmamon remarked.

"What?" Gatomon asked.

Sand Yanmamon didn't reply.

"... My name is Sadenre." Gatomon whispered.

"I guess I won't be seeing you for a long time then Sadenre." Sand Yanmamon whispered.

"**Spinning Needle**!" Airdramon yelled.

"**Brown Stinger**!" Flymon yelled.

"Now!" Sand Yanmamon yelled.

Gatomon blinked at first but she quickly understood what Sand Yanmamon meant, and she jumped off of him in midair. She didn't see it, but the attacks slammed into Sand Yanmamon while he was turning to face them. He was instantly deleted, and his data vanished before any Digimon could absorb it. Gatomon felt like she was flying, and falling, forever. She had her eyes closed, but when she dared to open them, she yelped, and she landed safely in some paws.

She glanced up at the Digimon who caught her, and her eyes were met with Shadow Were Garurumon's sneer. Gatomon's eyes widened and she quickly leapt off and ran away. She dodged between attacks, and pass battling Digimon, until she was safe in some side dirt street. She was panting, with her back on a wooden building. Gatomon glanced around the dirt street and noticed some sort of club on the opposite side, named "Treasure Pirate".

Intrigued, Gatomon walked towards it...

* * *

Its doors were like any western bar door, which you would just push through, and which didn't completely cover the entrance. It was nicely lit inside what Gatomon found to be a club, more than a bar. She pushed through the doors and stepped into the club. The doors slapped each other after Gatomon entered for awhile. Gatomon glanced around and saw numerous and different Digimon all around, on numerous tables.

There were also Digimon at the bar, and Gatomon recognized one of them that was on one of the bar's stools. The Digimon had its back towards her, and behind the bar, Hookmon was doing some cleaning.

'Kamino.' Gatomon thought.

"Kamino?" Gatomon asked.

The Digimon turned to glance at Gatomon, and it narrowed its eyes.

"Do I know you?" Innomon asked.

Gatomon gasped, before she realized that Innomon last saw her when she was still Nyaromon.

"Can I get you anything sweetness?" Hookmon asked, putting the clean glass away.

"Some milk." Gatomon replied.

"Right away." Hookmon nodded, vanishing behind the bar.

Gatomon approached Innomon, and took the vacant stool to her right. Hookmon appeared moments later with a fresh bottle of milk and a clean empty glass. Hookmon put down the glass and poured some of the milk from the bottle into the glass. When the glass was nearly full, Hookmon put down the milk bottle next to the glass of milk. Gatomon took the glass of milk and drunk it down quickly.

"Damn. You're one thirsty kitty. Another?" Hookmon offered.

Gatomon nodded. "Yes please. And keep it coming."

"Very well." Hookmon nodded, pouring the empty glass again with milk.

Gatomon took the glass of milk.

"Dretana was deleted." Gatomon remarked, and quickly drinking the milk.

Innomon didn't reply, but her eyes widened. Gatomon put down the empty glass, and Hookmon filled it up again. Innomon turned her head towards Gatomon, with her eyes narrowed.

"How do you know her?" Innomon asked.

"Myotismon deleted her right in front of my eyes. It's me Kamino... Sadenre." Gatomon whispered.

Innomon blinked, and she gasped. Memories flashed in her head of Selfmon bringing a digiegg, and all the way to when she left the cavern, never to return. Her eyes lit up with tears, and she turned her head.

"You evolved." Kamino quietly stated.

"To maturity." Gatomon added.

"I see." Kamino closed her eyes.

"Are you one of Myotismon's minions?" Hookmon inquired.

"Not anymore." Gatomon replied.

"My name is Sedewit, and this is my club. You probably saw the title outside. You're welcome here any time sweetness." Hookmon informed.

"Thanks, and would you stop calling me sweetness." Gatomon requested.

Innomon giggled beside her. "Don't think anything of it Sadenre. He calls all attractive Digimon in his opinion that. Don't take it personally."

"Does he call you that?" Gatomon asked, turning to Innomon.

"Yes. And it is annoying, ever since he started calling me that when I first got into this club." Innomon replied.

"It's good to see you again Kamino." Gatomon smiled, drinking her milk slowly.

"Same here Sadenre." Innomon whispered.

"So what does your name mean anyway Sedewit?" Gatomon asked.

"Wonder Star. Let's keep my name and it's meaning between us three. O.K.?" Hookmon asked.

Both Innomon and Gatomon nodded.

"What do your names mean? I promise I won't tell anyone about your names, much less their meaning." Hookmon laughed.

"Revived Beauty." Gatomon informed.

"Gem." Kamino added.

"Very nice names." Hookmon nodded.

"Do you have any Digilime?" Innomon asked.

Gatomon blinked. "What?"

Hookmon chuckled. "That's the currency I'm using and the currency I charge. It exists only in the Digital World, and it's the second oldest currency."

"What's the oldest currency?" Gatomon asked.

"Codal." Innomon replied.

"Any new currencies?" Gatomon asked.

Hookmon snorted. "Digi-Dollar."

Gatomon sweat-dropped. "I'm sorry but I don't have any currency with me."

Hookmon smiled. "Would you like a place?"

"Uh?" Gatomon asked, blinking.

"For one thing, currency is also known as money. For another, I don't have any money either. Hookmon here won't accept any Digi-Dollar or Codal. Hookmon's policy is that if you don't have any money on you, then you'll have to reside in one of the rooms that Hookmon put up here in Starmoon. I'm living in one." Innomon explained.

"How long do I have to stay to pay for the drinks?" Gatomon asked.

Hookmon shrugged. "Stay as long as you want."

"You can share my room with me." Innomon offered.

"Really? I'd love that." Gatomon nodded.

"A room it is." Hookmon nodded.

"I'll just show her the room and be back." Innomon informed, flying off of her stool.

"You know you're way Innomon, but just to remind you, it's through the back." Hookmon reminded.

Gatomon jumped off of her stool, and with Innomon leading the two of them, they left the club through the back...

* * *

Innomon led Gatomon through a closed dusty square. There were one roof rooms all around them, with their entrances out into the closed square. Innomon flew towards her room and pushed the door open. Moments later and Gatomon followed her in. Innomon landed on her bed, and stared at Gatomon, who was glancing around the room.

"Stay here as long as you want. I'm heading back to the club. We'll talk later, O.K.?" Innomon asked.

Gatomon nodded, and Innomon flew out. Gatomon closed the door. The room was like any other motel room. It was small with a front door and a back door. Innomon and Gatomon had come through the front door. There was a bed; a couch; some books, along with some snacks. There was a few windows, but both had white curtains. There was a white carpet spread over the room's floor. There was also a chandelier on the ceiling.

Gatomon went to the couch and sat on it for a few moments. There was two other doors, and neither led to the back. Gatomon got up from the couch and went to the door to her right. As she approached it, she started hearing a familiar voice... singing. Gatomon gasped, and opened the door, quickly stepping into the other room, and closing the door behind her. Scar Gatomon was on her back on her bed. She blinked, and stopped singing, turning her head towards Gatomon.

"Bouknot." Gatomon greeted, smiling.

"Sadenre." Scar Gatomon whispered, sitting up straight.

For a few moments, there was comfortable silence between them. Scar Gatomon smiled.

"I thought I'd never see you again! When did you escape Myotismon?" Scar Gatomon asked.

"I guess it was a few days back." Gatomon shrugged.

"Sit down... When did you get into Starmoon, and how?" Scar Gatomon asked.

"I got into Starmoon just today." Gatomon replied, taking a seat on the couch.

"How did you get here so fast?" Scar Gatomon asked.

"Sand Yanmamon." Gatomon replied.

Scar Gatomon's eyes widened. "Did he pick you up from some oasis you stopped at, and flew you all the way here to Starmoon?!"

Gatomon nodded. "Yeah. That's exactly it... He mentioned you."

Scar Gatomon grinned. "He did? Well, probably that he gave a ride to some other Tailmon."

Gatomon giggled. "That's exactly it. He called me Tailmon too."

"When you think of it, it's a suitable name for our type. How is Sand Yanmamon, and where is he now?" Scar Gatomon inquired.

Gatomon shrugged, with her eyes down.

"There was a fight between Etemon's forces and Myotismon's minions when we got in, and Etemon's forces were on our tail... I don't know, but he might've been deleted." Gatomon replied.

"Oh... I see. Sand Yanmamon was a nice fella... How did you escape Myotismon?" Scar Gatomon asked.

"Have you ever seen his maturity form?" Gatomon asked.

Scar Gatomon shook her head. "No. I don't think anyone has."

"Well this pussy cat here has... Did you know he's like us when he's maturity? His name is Renownmon I think in that form, and he's totally different. It was after I saw that I escaped, and it was him who encouraged me to do it." Gatomon explained.

Scar Gatomon moaned. "Easy break for you! I had a tough time escaping, and dodging his hunts all the time. But once I settled here I didn't need to worry anymore. I go into the club during the night only. Hookmon is a nice mon. I'll need to do some research on him, and try to find out his past."

"You didn't have any money on you, did you?" Gatomon questioned.

Scar Gatomon sighed. "Yep. I didn't have any money so Hookmon told me his policy and I took this room."

"... Are you here alone?" Scar Gatomon asked, glancing at Gatomon.

"Not really. I met up with one of my first friends." Gatomon replied.

"Who?" Scar Gatomon inquired.

"Innomon. Her name is Kamino also." Gatomon replied, grinning.

Scar Gatomon gasped. "No way! That Innomon is Kamino?!"

Gatomon nodded, still grinning. Scar Gatomon was silent for a few moments, before she let herself fall back onto her back on her bed.

"... Are my stuff still hidden in his castle?" Scar Gatomon asked.

"Yeah. I left in a hurry. Maybe some time later on in the future we could go back and wait for the other before going back into the secret chamber there." Gatomon replied.

"I know Myotismon or any of his minions didn't know of that place, but I'm wondering if the previous occupants knew of it." Scar Gatomon muttered.

"Are you still on your thief ways here?" Gatomon asked.

Scar Gatomon shook her head. "Not since I got this room. It was already for me so I didn't need to steal anything. I just rearranged it more to my liking. It's quite some room. Which room are you in?"

"From the door I came in from." Gatomon replied, nodding to the door to her left.

"That's your room?" Scar Gatomon questioned.

"I'm sharing it with Kamino." Gatomon replied, nodding.

"... Wow! I didn't know my room was next to Kamino's! You should introduce us some time." Scar Gatomon suggested.

"For sure. Maybe tonight at the club if Innomon is there or when she gets back in our room." Gatomon agreed, nodding.

"The best way to get to know about some mon is to talk with them directly and ask them questions directly. I might have a talk with Hookmon tonight." Scar Gatomon muttered...

* * *

Night had arrived and both Scar Gatomon and Gatomon enjoyed spending their time together in Scar Gatomon's room. Both left Scar Gatomon's room, heading towards the club. It started raining gently while both were out. Both of them entered the club through the back, and Gatomon did spot Innomon. Gatomon took the lead with Scar Gatomon following her.

Gatomon jumped onto the vacant stool to Innomon's right, while Scar Gatomon joined them to the vacant stool to Innomon's left. It was raining outside and the dirt turned into mud. Every few moments lightning flashed, and thunder rumbled.

"Hey Kamino. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Scar Gatomon." Gatomon introduced, nodding towards Scar Gatomon.

Innomon glanced towards Scar Gatomon, and Scar Gatomon smiled.

"You can just call me Bouknot." Scar Gatomon greeted.

Scar Gatomon turned to Hookmon.

"Hey Hookmon." Scar Gatomon started.

"Don't tell anyone, but you can call me Sedewit." Hookmon informed.

Scar Gatomon nodded. "O.K. Sedewit. I have some questions to ask you."

Hookmon grinned. "I was wondering when you were going to start asking my questions."

Scar Gatomon started asking questions and Hookmon answered them without anything to hide. Innomon turned to Gatomon.

"How did you get to know her?" Innomon asked.

"She was one of Myotismon's minions before me. But she escaped long before I did, yet after I had become one of his minions." Gatomon replied, whispering.

"So you aren't anymore." Innomon concluded.

Gatomon nodded. "Yep."

"This is one strong storm." One of the Digimon in the club stated.

The rest of the Digimon in the club agreed, except for Hookmon, who was grinning.

"I faced stronger storms during my time on Ascending Cloud before I became its captain and renamed it to Wondering Wind. I still faced stronger storms even while I am its captain." Hookmon whispered.

Only Scar Gatomon was paying attention, so she was the only one to hear him. Thunder rumbled, and lightning flashed when the club's front door was pushed open. Everyone turned their attention towards the new comers. They were five in all, and they all looked like werewolves. Gatomon; Innomon, and Scar Gatomon all were staring at the werewolves. Four of them had the looks of Were Garurumon, but they weren't wearing any clothes, and they had brown bristled fur.

The only clothes on them was a black gangster vest, with black front armguards. Their tails were black and like a wolf's. Their eyes were menacing black. The fifth one seemed to be the leader, since he was the only type in the group. For one thing the leader was three feet taller than the other four. He had a black vest on his chest like his comrades. His fur was black, but was like a lion's. A black chain was around his waist. His mane was black on his head.

He had a lion's tail with black gangster gloves. His eyes were menacing red. Scar Gatomon instantly recognized them, and she rolled her eyes. There was instant whispering between the Digimon in the club. Gatomon; Innomon, and Scar Gatomon all remained quiet.

'Seems Myotismon hired them again mainly because of Gatomon this time. Yet I would be a bonus if they captured or deleted me.' Scar Gatomon thought.

"May I help you fellas?" Hookmon inquired.

The werewolf with black fur pointed first at Gatomon, and then he pointed at Scar Gatomon.

"We're here for them." He replied, his voice raspy.

Hookmon sighed. "Please take this outside."

"Gladly. You two follow us." The leading werewolf requested.

He started to walk back outside, but both Gatomon and Scar Gatomon didn't move from their stools. They glanced at Hookmon, and Hookmon silently nodded to both of them. Both of them jumped down their stools and started to follow the werewolves out. Gatomon glanced back at Innomon, and Innomon was glancing at Gatomon in return...

* * *

When they stepped outside, they were instantly getting wet and fast, and cats hated wetness. Gatomon and Scar Gatomon were no exception. The werewolves didn't seem to mind the rain. Gatomon and Scar Gatomon glanced at each other for a few silent moments while the rain continued to pour down. The werewolves were facing both cats.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Gatomon asked.

Scar Gatomon remained silent, knowing who they were and what they wanted.

"We're the Hunter Pack Werewolf Clan. I'm the leader and I'm Gangamon. My comrades here are Gangstermon. We're bounty hunters, and Myotismon hired us to hunt for you Gatomon. You are a bonus Scar Gatomon. Gatomon, oddly you have the choice of coming back without being deleted, but for you Scar Gatomon, our orders are delete you if we found you." The leading werewolf explained.

"I'm not going down easily!" Scar Gatomon hissed, bracing herself.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're going to lose." One of the Gangstermon growled.

Innomon flew out of the club and into the rain. Gatomon turned her head and saw her. Innomon's eyes questioned Gatomon. But Gatomon just turned her attention back to the Hunter Pack Clan.

"Hunters... Remember the orders and attack!" Gangamon ordered.

Two Gangstermon went for Gatomon, while the other two went for Scar Gatomon. The Gangstermon reached Scar Gatomon first, and Scar Gatomon jumped over the werewolf. While she was coming down to the ground, she punched the second werewolf with her left gloved paw, throwing the werewolf off his feet and onto his stomach in the mud. Gatomon braced herself, and hissed. In a moment, her eyes glowed yellow.

"**Cat's Eyes Hypnotism**!" Gatomon yelled.

Both werewolves instantly froze in place. Gatomon grinned, with her eyes returning back to their normal blue color.

"**Lightning Paw**!" Both Gatomon and Scar Gatomon yelled in unison.

Two Gangstermon were sent flying back onto their backs. The Gangstermon that Scar Gatomon knocked onto his stomach quickly got back to his feet, but with his fur drenched in mud. Scar Gatomon rushed at him, ready to attack, but when she was close, she slipped on the mud onto her back. Scar Gatomon moaned, but she quickly flipped backwards onto her feet, just as Gangstermon's right fist slammed into the mud. There was minimum pain because of the mud.

But now his fist was covered in mud. Gangstermon tried taking the mud off of his right hand, but just got his left hand muddier. Scar Gatomon giggled at the site, and put up her right paw over her mouth in amusement.

"Enough!" Gangamon roared.

The Gangstermon withdrew behind Gangamon. Gangamon took his black chain off of his waist and held it with both of his paws. Scar Gatomon quickly braced herself.

"**Chain of Theft**!" Gangamon yelled, whipping his black chain at both Gatomon and Scar Gatomon.

Gatomon ducked her head, while Scar Gatomon gracefully jumped over the chain. Gangamon quickly withdrew his chain back. He noticed Innomon, and grinned.

"**Fist of Crime**!" Gangamon yelled, releasing a black beam from his right fist.

It went in between Scar Gatomon and Gatomon, passing them. Both of them glanced back just as the attack slammed into Innomon, sending her back into the club, knocked out, but still alive. Gatomon hissed, spinning her head towards Gangamon. She rushed at Gangamon, careful not to slip on the mud.

"**Lightning Kick**!" Gatomon yelled.

"**Chain of Theft**!" Gangamon yelled, whipping his black chain.

Gatomon screamed in pain as the chain whipped her away from Gangamon. Gatomon landed on her back in the mud, and she moaned in pain. Gangamon laughed.

"That's one down... at least temporarily." Gangamon remarked, turning his attention to Scar Gatomon...

* * *

"And two to go." A voice replied.

Gangamon growled. The five werewolves, along with Scar Gatomon and Gatomon, all turned their head towards the voice. Scar Gatomon and Gatomon turned their heads to their left, while the werewolves turned their heads to their right. A figure was approaching them through the rain. At first it was dark and none of them could see the Digimon clearly that was approaching them, but then lightning flashed in the sky. They all saw the figure and it was clearly male, carrying a sun staff.

The Digimon stopped, just as quickly as the lightning went. The mystery Digimon shook his head.

"Taking on three girls, and outnumbering them is rude. But knocking out an innocent bystander is clearly cruel." The Digimon remarked.

"Stay out of this whoever you are!" Gangamon ordered, pointing at the Digimon.

"The name's Wizardmon and you'll remember it! I won't stay on the sidelines while weak are being harmed! Face me, if you are a mon!" Wizardmon challenged, pointing his sun staff at Gangamon.

"Why you little! **Chain of Theft**!" Gangamon yelled, whipping his black chain.

Wizardmon held his ground, and caught the chain with his left hand. He was holding his sun staff with his right hand. Gangamon pulled, but Wizardmon pulled in return, and stronger, taking Gangamon almost off his feet. Gangamon nodded towards his fellow gang, and the Gangstermon rushed at Wizardmon. Still holding the chain in his left hand, Wizardmon held his sun staff high into the air. Lightning flashed.

"**Thunder Blaster**!" Wizardmon yelled.

A blue lightning bolt rushed down to the sun staff, and Wizardmon released it. The lightning bolt split into four dangerous bolts, blasting the four Gangstermon onto their backs into the mud. They weren't harmed seriously as Wizardmon knew it. They weren't harmed seriously because the mud that covered them at different areas of their bodies absorbed the lightning, but the lightning was strong enough to throw them on their backs.

"**Thunder Blaster**!" Wizardmon yelled.

A blue lightning bolt zoomed down from the stormy night sky and hit the chain. Wizardmon grinned, but it wasn't seen. Gangamon gasped, and Wizardmon released the chain from his grip. The electricity flew through the chain since it was metal and because it was wet from the pouring rain, made the electricity flow through it faster. Too soon and Gangamon screamed in anguish when the electricity went into his body. The bolt was so strong that he lit up like a tree on fire.

Since Gangamon was migration though, he wasn't deleted. A maturity codelimin might have and would have been deleted from such a strong and direct attack, but Gangamon survived it because he was migration. His fur was blackened, and some of it burned. Gangamon's vest was torn at areas. Steam left Gangamon and Gangamon was fuming. He pointed, with a shaky paw, at Wizardmon.

"We'll be... back." Gangamon informed.

With his warning, Gangamon and the four Gangstermon withdrew out of Starmoon...

* * *

"Freaking lightning!" Gatomon yelled. "This is freaking cold!"

After the werewolves withdrew out of Starmoon, Wizardmon offered Gatomon and Scar Gatomon to visit him to get cleaned. He had gone into the club, shared a glance with Hookmon, and carried Innomon in his arms. Scar Gatomon supported Gatomon, with Gatomon having her right paw around Scar Gatomon's neck. Gatomon was clutching her chest. Wizardmon was taking the lead, carrying the unconscious Innomon in his arms.

They were all in Wizardmon's home, and Wizardmon was washing the mud off of Gatomon. She was the first, and Gatomon took off her gloves before. Wizardmon and Scar Gatomon both saw the scar on Gatomon's paw, but said nothing. Mentally, Wizardmon cursed when he saw it. Innomon was still unconscious on one of the few chairs in the spacious room.

Gatomon hated the water, especially cold water, but she decided to tolerate it while she washed off from the mud.

"Wizardmon?" A voice asked.

Wizardmon turned towards Innomon, and saw that she was awake. He smiled, and she smiled in return.

"It's good to see you again Kamino." Wizardmon nodded.

"Same here... What happened?" Innomon asked.

"Some rotten werewolves." Scar Gatomon replied.

Innomon blinked, but then she remembered, and nodded.

"Thanks to Wizardmon here, he forced them to withdraw and we're all now here, in his home here in Starmoon." Scar Gatomon remarked.

"Did you hear about Dretana?" Innomon asked, flying off of the chair she was on.

Wizardmon nodded silently.

"I saw them capture her. I met up with her here, and we were going to see you, but we got in the middle of a battle, I evolved and fought. But Dretana was captured." He explained.

"How did you three know each other?" Gatomon asked, shivering.

"We go back. We first met during the first DigiDestined." Wizardmon replied.

Scar Gatomon blinked, but then her eyes widened.

"You're not serious?!" Scar Gatomon exclaimed, gasping.

"Oh, we're serious. Sadenre and Bouknot here both saw Dretana being deleted by Myotismon." Innomon informed.

"His time will come." Wizardmon muttered.

"But he isn't entirely evil." Gatomon stated.

Gatomon was done, and she was all clean again. She jumped out of the sink and shook herself, getting all the water off of her. Wizardmon gestured for Scar Gatomon to get in. After taking off her pads, and her gloves, Scar Gatomon did jump in the sink, but not too enthusiastically. Wizardmon helped clean the mud off of her.

"Damn!" Scar Gatomon yelled. "You are right Sadenre!"

"You three are welcome to stay here tonight." Wizardmon offered.

"Is this the only room here?" Innomon asked.

Wizardmon shook his head. "No."

"We'll stay." Gatomon decided, nodding. "Just for tonight at least."

COMING UP! CHAPTER 5: TAIL RING


	6. Tail Ring

Story by Green Garden

_Tears of a Slave_

**Chapter 5:** _Tail Ring_

_Previously on Tears of a Slave:_

Sadenre got into Starmoon and she ran into Kamino and Bouknot. Both Sadenre and Bouknot encountered one of the hunts after them in Starmoon and they fought it. It was with Ranos' interference that the hunters were forced to withdraw and Ranos took Sadenre; Bouknot, and Kamino in his home in Starmoon as guests for awhile...

* * *

Gatomon gasped, waking up in cold sweat. At first she was disoriented, as she wasn't familiar with her surroundings. She thought for a few moments that she was back in Myotismon's castle, but then she remembered where she was. She was sharing a room with Scar Gatomon in Wizardmon's home in Starmoon. It was night outside. The rain had stopped hours before. Scar Gatomon blinked and yawned, opening up her eyes.

Scar Gatomon glanced sleepily at Gatomon and saw her frightened and sweating. She blinked and sat up on her bed.

"Are you O.K. Sadenre?" Scar Gatomon asked, whispering.

Gatomon gasped, turning her head towards Scar Gatomon, with her eyes wide. After a few moments, Gatomon blinked, and sighed.

"Yeah... Now I am Bouknot." Gatomon replied, nodding.

"Bad dream?" Scar Gatomon questioned.

"More like a nightmare." Gatomon whispered.

"You didn't have any nightmares while we you were one of Myotismon's minions, did you?" Scar Gatomon asked.

Gatomon shook her head. "No! It's odd that I have them now... Wait... This is the first time I have such a nightmare, much less a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Scar Gatomon asked.

Gatomon shook her head. "No. Maybe some time tomorrow."

"Remember we have plans with Innomon and Wizardmon tomorrow." Scar Gatomon reminded.

"I know. Good night Bouknot." Gatomon yawned.

"I've had nightmares before. Just turn to your side and go back to sleep. Sweet dreams Sadenre." Scar Gatomon tucked herself back into her bed...

* * *

The next morning Wizardmon sensed a familiar Digimon about to knock on the door to his home, but he beat them to it, and he opened up the door. It was a Witchmon and she was just lowering her hand.

"Senoic... It's good to see you." Wizardmon whispered.

"Ranos... You had some stuff to tell me? It seemed urgent." Witchmon remarked.

Wizardmon nodded. "It is. Please come in."

Wizardmon stepped aside, letting Witchmon in. Gatomon yawned, and opened up her eyes. She stretched like a cat on her bed, and then she jumped off of it. Gatomon walked towards the open door, and she instantly heard some soft talking. She recognized one of the voices as Wizardmon's, but the other female voice she didn't recognize. Moments later and Gatomon heard the female voice crying softly. It surprised her, and so she went downstairs and remained out of sight.

Gatomon recognized Witchmon. And it seemed to her that both Wizardmon and this Witchmon knew each other for a long time. Wizardmon sensed her since she started listening from the room he gave to her and to Scar Gatomon. Quietly, the Witchmon smiled, holding Wizardmon's hands. Wizardmon nodded, and both stood up off of the couch. Wizardmon walked Witchmon to the door and Wizardmon opened it for her. Wizardmon closed the door behind Witchmon...

* * *

A few quiet moments passed while Wizardmon was standing in front of the closed door.

"... I know you're there Gatomon." Wizardmon whispered, turning to her direction.

Gatomon gasped, but she stepped into sight. Wizardmon smiled, folding his arms, and Gatomon sensed warmth and playfulness from Wizardmon's passionate eyes.

"How long have you been aware that I was here?" Gatomon asked.

Wizardmon just smiled in response, and gestured Gatomon over to sit on the couch. Wizardmon sat down. Gatomon complied quietly, and took a seat next to Wizardmon on the couch.

"To answer your question, it was from since you started spying on me and Senoic." Wizardmon replied.

"Senoic?" Gatomon asked.

"It means new. That's my friend's name." Wizardmon nodded.

"Witchmon?" Gatomon inquired.

Wizardmon nodded. "Did you know that... I was watching over you after you left that cave?"

Gatomon blinked, but then her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't sense anyone..." Gatomon muttered.

Wizardmon chuckled. "Of course you didn't sense me looking after you. I'm a skilled traveler Sadenre, not to mention a wizard."

"... Of course." Gatomon whispered, lowering her head.

"... How do you pronounce my name? Do you know?" Gatomon asked, raising her head.

Wizardmon blinked. "Its pronounced _sadden-rah_. The e is sounded like a, because it's at the end."

"Wait a minute! Were you there when Myotismon took me to his castle?" Gatomon asked.

Wizardmon sweat-dropped. "I saw you entering Primary Lair, but I didn't follow you back to Myotismon's castle. I saw you being taken away, and so I came here to Starmoon to find Kamino and Dretana. I did find both, and I also met up with Sedewit. Great mon there."

Gatomon blinked. Now she was confused. How did Wizardmon know Hookmon, and what was Primary Lair?

"Primary Lair?" Gatomon asked.

"It's the first home the First Chosen settled in after traveling a little after they came into the Digital World. It was the ruins that you went into, where you met Myotismon personally." Wizardmon replied.

"O.K... What about Hookmon? How do you know him?" Gatomon asked.

"We go way back, again at the time of the First Chosen. I was with the DigiDestined when they encountered the ship Ascending Cloud. Sedewit was in his juvenile form on that ship, working for another Hookmon, who was the captain of Ascending Cloud." Wizardmon explained.

'Dretana and Kamino didn't tell me that! They should've been there since they were partners with two humans.' Gatomon thought.

"Are the Chosen and DigiDestined the same?" Gatomon asked.

Wizardmon nodded. "Yes. Codelimin here in the Digital World know them as both names: Chosen and DigiDestined. Both are basically humans who have copedam and copedam are codelimin who are partnered with humans, and the humans are from Earth."

"... Myotismon isn't as evil as you think." Gatomon muttered.

"What?" Wizardmon asked.

"I met him in his maturity form, and he was so different from when he's Myotismon." Gatomon explained.

"So you escaped when he was maturity?" Wizardmon asked.

Gatomon nodded.

'I don't want to even ask how he regressed back to his maturity form. But he's probably back as Myotismon now.' Wizardmon thought.

"If you were watching over me, then why didn't you help out when I was in trouble?" Gatomon asked.

"... I was in my juvenile form. That Tuskmon would've easily deleted me. I rather won't risk such a thing back then and for now. But I might take such a risk in the future if there's no other way." Wizardmon explained.

Gatomon smiled. "I dealt with that Tuskmon."

"How?" Wizardmon questioned.

"When a group of rebellious codelimin approached Myotismon's castle and called him out to fight, I lured a Frigimon over to the Tuskmon, and when Frigimon attacked me, I avoided her attack, and since the attack was its strongest, it went through Tuskmon, instantly deleting him." Gatomon explained.

"Was the leader of that group by any chance a white lion on two legs?" Wizardmon asked.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Gatomon asked.

"So it's true. He was deleted then... He was Panjyamon. We were acquaintances." Wizardmon replied, sighing.

'No wonder Myotismon regressed to his maturity form; Panjyamon is a strong migration level codelimin.' Wizardmon thought.

"Gatomon... Do you trust me?" Wizardmon asked.

Gatomon blinked. "... I guess I do."

"Then let me tell you directly that I promise I'll protect and defend you as best as I can from now on." Wizardmon decided.

Gatomon lowered her eyes, and was quiet for a few moments. She glanced down at her gloves and took off one of them. The X scar on her paw showed, and Gatomon looked down at it.

"This scar can't be completely healed, because some Sorcerimon back at Myotismon's castle tried, but weren't successful. It's from Myotismon's Crimson Lightning, while I was trying to defend Dretana, but it wasn't enough." Gatomon sobbed.

"It was inevitable. It was meant for Dretana to be deleted. She'll be reborn though... If her data wasn't absorbed." Wizardmon remarked, glancing at Gatomon.

Gatomon glanced at Wizardmon and shook her head.

"No. Her data vanished. No codelimin there witnessing it took a chance to absorb it." Gatomon replied softly.

"Good... She'll be reborn for sure then now, but when and where are the questions." Wizardmon muttered.

"Something has been bothering me since the battle yesterday." Gatomon spoke, covering up her scar with her glove.

"What?" Wizardmon inquired.

"The werewolves told me and Scar Gatomon that I had the choice of returning without being deleted. Why would Myotismon want me back when those who escape are all hunted and deleted?" Gatomon asked.

"... Good question." Wizardmon nodded.

He remembered back to when he was protecting the digiegg Gatomon was in, and when it was glowing. He remembered what his late friend Law had told him. Wizardmon realized that Gatomon was one of the copedam of the coming DigiDestined: the second patch of chosen.

"I have something that I want to share with you, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone about it, no matter what happens, even if it's deletion threatening." Gatomon requested.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Wizardmon nodded sincerely.

"... I feel... I feel that I'm waiting for someone or something. I don't know what or who, but I know I'm waiting for someone or something." Gatomon quietly stated.

"I understand." Wizardmon whispered.

"Have you ever felt like that?" Gatomon asked, staring at Wizardmon.

Wizardmon shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Then how can you understand it?" Gatomon questioned.

"I can imagine how it would feel to wait for someone or something." Wizardmon replied.

Gatomon blinked, and lowered her head.

"Believe me, whoever or whatever you're waiting for would find you before you find it. You might not realize it then, or see it, but it'll happen. Such things are inevitable, just like Dretana's deletion." Wizardmon muttered.

"I sure hope so." Gatomon sighed.

Wizardmon was the first codelimin Sadenre had told her secret to, and he was supportive of her and encouraging her. Gatomon seriously hoped Wizardmon was correct...

* * *

"_So you're both up I see._" A cheerful feminine voice noted.

Gatomon and Wizardmon both glanced upwards and saw both Scar Gatomon and Innomon. A thought suddenly flashed through Wizardmon's mind when he saw Scar Gatomon smiling down, and he wondered what he hadn't thought of it before. He knelt closer to Gatomon's ear.

"Scar Gatomon has a scar and she's Scar Gatomon. You have a scar too, so you technically can also be called Scar Gatomon." Wizardmon whispered.

Gatomon's eyes widened, but she smiled. Wizardmon moved away from Gatomon's ear, staring back up at Innomon and Scar Gatomon.

"Are you both ready for today?" Innomon asked, flying down.

"Yeah." Gatomon nodded.

"Let's just get something to eat at Treasure Pirate first." Wizardmon suggested.

Just then Scar Gatomon's stomach growled and she blushed. Innomon blinked.

"I'm up for that." Innomon agreed.

"I'm in." Gatomon added.

With that agreed, both Gatomon and Wizardmon stood up, while Scar Gatomon went downstairs. All four left Wizardmon's home, walking in the drying mud towards Treasure Pirate...

* * *

After a good breakfast, Wizardmon; Gatomon; Scar Gatomon, and Innomon all left Treasure Pirate with their stomachs full, and their appetite satisfied. Wizardmon; Gatomon, and Scar Gatomon were all walking, while Innomon was flapping her ears nearby, keeping up with her close friends. She remembered that she needed to talk to Gatomon, and she decided to keep it in mind and to talk with Sadenre during their adventure in the forest.

Wizardmon was leading them all towards somewhere none of the three were familiar with, and Innomon was in Starmoon before Wizardmon.

"Where are you taking us?" Gatomon asked-the first to inquire about it.

"I know of a friend who would get us to our destination faster." Wizardmon replied.

"You sure have many friends." Scar Gatomon noted.

Wizardmon smiled under his cloak. "I do travel a lot, and a lone traveler is bound to make friends during his or her journeys."

The rest of the walk was in silence, and the rest of the walk was only a few moments, as Wizardmon stopped at a wooden fence with flying codelimin grazing around in it. The yard was large and oddly had grass, where as all around it there was desert sand. Wizardmon whistled and one of the codelimin glanced up and saw Wizardmon with Innomon; Scar Gatomon, and Gatomon. The codelimin smiled happily and walked towards Wizardmon.

The flying codelimin had Pegasus' wings. It had a snow leopard's face with a white horn. Its legs were those of an owl's. Its teeth were those of a crocodile. Its body was protected like those of a turtle's. It had a trunk like an elephant's. It was white in color with pink spots around her. It had whiskers close to its trunk. The flying codelimin stopped in front of Wizardmon and bent her legs, letting Wizardmon rub its trunk.

"Innomon; Gatomon, and Scar Gatomon, this is Soarmon. She'll be the one taking us where we want to go." Wizardmon introduced.

"She's... huge and beautiful!" Scar Gatomon whispered in awe.

"... We're traveling on this?" Gatomon inquired, remembering her previous experience in flying on a codelimin.

Soarmon moved her trunk away from Wizardmon and lightly touched Gatomon's cheek. Gatomon blinked and giggled, rubbing Soarmon's trunk.

"She's rather young and a bit childish, but we can trust her. I met her alone in the desert several days back. It's a long story. I own her." Wizardmon smiled.

"I can fly." Innomon reminded.

"All the way to where we're going?" Wizardmon inquired.

Innomon dropped her ears and shook her head. Wizardmon nodded.

"Get on ladies and we'll be on our way. Soarmon knows where we're going." Wizardmon informed.

Soarmon let Scar Gatomon and Gatomon jump onto her, while she let Innomon fly onto her back. Wizardmon floated off of the ground and flew up onto Soarmon's back, being in the front of them all. Innomon was behind him; Gatomon was behind Innomon, and Scar Gatomon was the last. The four riders on Soarmon made sure not to harm Soarmon in any way.

"We're ready Soarmon." Wizardmon whispered softly.

Soarmon nodded and flapped her wings a few times, taking off of the ground. Soarmon took to the air and flew out of sight.

"I didn't know such a codelimin had cat whiskers." Scar Gatomon muttered...

* * *

The ride was in silence, or at least while they were flying over the desert. Gatomon glanced down towards the ground when they passed over an oasis and she quickly looked away. Scar Gatomon saw the oasis and knew that it was the oasis she got to before, where she met the Sand Yanmamon. She understood how Gatomon felt as she knew that Gatomon also was in that oasis after Scar Gatomon.

The ride over the desert was smooth. Soarmon made sure to keep her passengers safe and secure; she didn't go too fast, or too slow. Wizardmon had told her the directions before, and Soarmon was familiar with the location, so it wasn't a problem for her. She knew Wizardmon won't be scared if she went too fast, but she was concerned of scaring her other three passengers.

After some smooth flying, with her passengers enjoying the cool breeze on them, Soarmon stopped over a location. The four passengers on Soarmon all looked downwards and Innomon gasped, as she recognized the location of the ruin home she had when she was with Renamon, and before they left for the cave. Scar Gatomon; Gatomon, and Wizardmon were all quiet. Soarmon lowered herself as close as she could to the ground without touching any of the nearby trees.

She stopped once she was near enough. Innomon flew off of Soarmon and down to the ground. Innomon glanced up at Soarmon momentarily, before glancing towards what was once her home. Scar Gatomon and Gatomon jumped off of Soarmon and landed on the ground unharmed with their knees bent. Wizardmon whispered something to Soarmon and Soarmon nodded.

Wizardmon floated off of Soarmon and remained airborne, watching as Soarmon flew back towards the direction of Starmoon. Innomon; Scar Gatomon, and Gatomon all noticed. The three waited until Wizardmon landed on the ground. Wizardmon spoke before any of them spoke.

"There's no wide landing clearing around here, so it's safest that Soarmon flew back. As you now know, she won't be waiting around for us." Wizardmon explained.

"How are we going to get back?" Scar Gatomon asked.

Wizardmon smiled under his cloak, but none of his three companions noticed.

"We'll get to that when we're done here." Wizardmon replied.

"What is this place anyway?" Gatomon asked, glancing around.

"It was the place where I and Renamon lived before we lived in the cave. The wrecked place is where our home once stood." Innomon explained.

"So this is the place Selfmon brought me to? Wow. Those Devidramon destroyed this place." Gatomon sighed.

Wizardmon noticed what Gatomon was talking about, and so he kept quiet about it. The four of them kept staring at the wrecked home until Innomon came up with an idea.

"I think we should build some sort of tombstone for Dretana… At least until she is reborn." Innomon suggested.

"I'd like that for Law too." Wizardmon nodded.

"What about Sand Yanmamon?" Gatomon asked.

"Three tombstones then, but how and where are we going to put them?" Scar Gatomon asked.

"Two near that tree, and one near the river, but not too close to the river." Innomon informed.

"Which tree?" Scar Gatomon asked, blinking.

"That tree with the wide trunk." Innomon replied, nodding towards it.

"You three gather stones and then leave the rest to me, but gather stone in the three different locations. I'll be waiting until you're all done with the three spots." Wizardmon decided.

Scar Gatomon; Gatomon, and Innomon all split up around the clearing looking for stones or rocks. Scar Gatomon was the one to lay rocks and stones near the river in one spot, not too far from the wrecked cabin. Innomon gathered stones and rocks on one side of the Dremino Tree, while Gatomon dealt with the other side. Gatomon finished first and Wizardmon went over to the pile of stones and rocks that Gatomon had gathered.

Wizardmon waved his staff over the piled stones and rocks, and chanted something quietly. Like magic, the pile of stones and rock combined together and formed a smooth uncut tombstone. Carved inside the tombstone was "Sand Yanmamon - Until We Meet Again". Innomon finished next, and Wizardmon went to her pile of stones and rocks. Wizardmon did what he did the first time, and carved inside the tombstone was "Renamon "Dretana" - You'll Never Be Forgotten".

With theirs done, Gatomon and Innomon helped Scar Gatomon. Once they were done, Wizardmon did the same thing he did the first two times, and carved inside the tombstone was "Kokuwamon X "Law" - You Will Be Avenged!" Scar Gatomon; Gatomon, and Innomon all stared at Wizardmon in silence. Wizardmon just intensely stared at the tombstone quietly for a few moments.

"… Now what?" Innomon asked.

"… Now we have some other place to go. Please follow me. I hope all of you are up for a little walk." Wizardmon explained, walking away.

The three girls glanced at each other, before they rushed to catch up with Wizardmon. Wizardmon took them into the forest, and at first none of them knew where he was taking them all...

* * *

Soon enough, Gatomon was starting to get suspicious of where they were heading, because she grew more and more familiar with the road they were taking. Scar Gatomon remained by Wizardmon's side ahead, while Innomon walked slowly with Gatomon, staying with her. Innomon eventually knew where Wizardmon was taking them all, but she kept quiet about it. Gatomon froze when she saw Primary Lair. Wizardmon knew that she stopped, but he continued on.

Scar Gatomon, and Innomon both also continued on. Scar Gatomon never saw Primary Lair, where as Innomon lived in Primary Lair before, yet Innomon didn't know of the experience Gatomon had in Primary Lair. Gatomon walked only to the entrance of Primary Lair, where she refused to continue on, while the other three went walking inside. Gatomon waited quietly, but eventually Wizardmon appeared and pulled her in. Gatomon struggled to break free.

"This is a horrible place! I thought I'd never come here again! Why did you bring us here?" Gatomon asked, exclaiming.

"You'll find out soon enough." Wizardmon replied.

Scar Gatomon held onto Gatomon, while Wizardmon let go.

"Make sure she doesn't leave." Wizardmon requested.

Scar Gatomon nodded. Innomon was looking around on the floor, walking on all four. For a few moments, Wizardmon stopped in his place, being in his thoughts. Afterwards, he walked towards some directions, and pulled down some things. Light quickly invaded the underground lair.

"If you think this is underground, wait to see what underground really is." Wizardmon stated, removing the last "curtain" from the last remaining window.

Innomon quickly found what she was looking for and walked towards it. Once done with pulling down all the curtains, Wizardmon joined Scar Gatomon and Gatomon again, with all three of them staring at Innomon.

"I found it." Innomon informed, standing near a trapdoor.

Wizardmon quickly walked towards the trapdoor, and Innomon stepped back. Wizardmon bent down on his knees, taking a closer look at the trapdoor. He saw that there was a lock holding the trapdoor in place.

"The curtains were put up to make the lair dim with light, so the trapdoor won't be found. And just in case it was, there's a human lock. I remember it completely." Wizardmon remarked.

Wizardmon stood up and aimed his wooden staff at the lock. He chanted something underneath his cloak and the lock on the trapdoor unlocked. Underneath the cloak, Wizardmon grinned.

"I did design it after all." Wizardmon whispered.

"Step back." Innomon requested.

Both Gatomon and Scar Gatomon blinked. Gatomon was too in awe that she forgot her hate of the lair. Scar Gatomon noticed that she was going no where, and so she let her go. Innomon glanced at Gatomon and Scar Gatomon. She sweat-dropped.

"Forget I said anything." Innomon muttered.

Wizardmon pulled on the handle of the trapdoor and pulled upwards. It took some strength, but eventually Wizardmon was able to open it up. Wizardmon let go of the trapdoor and it wasn't stable, so it was about to crash close. Wizardmon was ahead and he caught the trapdoor with his staff, holding it. With a slight budge backwards through his staff, Wizardmon was able to keep the trapdoor open without any of them worrying it closing on them.

Stone stairs led down into a lit tunnel. Wizardmon knelt down, looking in, while Innomon; Scar Gatomon, and Gatomon all joined his side.

"I didn't know this was here." Gatomon whispered.

"Then Innomon here didn't tell you the tale of the three tail rings." Wizardmon stated.

"Three tail rings?" Scar Gatomon questioned.

"You'll see." Wizardmon replied.

Wizardmon stood up and he was about to step down on the first stair, but double loud hisses stopped him.

"I think you two should go only. Innomon and I will wait for you two here." Wizardmon decided, glancing at Scar Gatomon and Gatomon.

"What?" Scar Gatomon asked.

For some odd reason she couldn't explain, Gatomon didn't feel afraid, but rather felt that it was allowed for her to go. She knew inside herself that whatever hissed before won't hiss at her. Without saying anything, Gatomon slowly started stepping down the stairs. Scar Gatomon rolled her eyes.

"Wait for me!" Scar Gatomon yelled, rushing down after Gatomon...

* * *

Numerous carvings were on both lit stone walls. Gatomon and Scar Gatomon took their time looking through them. Gatomon was walking on the right, and was looking at the wall to her right, while Scar Gatomon was looking at the wall to her left. Gatomon recognized some carvings on the wall she was looking at and others surprised her. The carvings were like done in a way that was similar to cave drawings. None of the carvings were colored.

The first carving Gatomon passed, and recognized, was of a digiegg falling into a forest. Afterwards was some bone flying dinosaur landing on some trail in a mountain, carrying two codelimin and a digiegg. Gatomon stopped momentarily when she got to a carving that showed a codelimin being whipped. It reminded her of Dretana. There were other carvings she passed, including one where a puppy met a flying bat and the puppy staring at blue eyes.

"These are all events that happened." Gatomon whispered.

"Or are going to happen." Scar Gatomon added.

"I can't believe you're in these." Gatomon remarked.

"What?" Scar Gatomon asked, turning to Gatomon.

Gatomon shrugged. "Don't ask me. Just look at the carvings. If I'm right, then we'll know of coming events that'll happen."

Gatomon ignored the rest of the carvings and walked towards a dead-end stone wall, which had some carvings on it. However, Gatomon stopped more than once, when she passed some carvings where she recognized was from her dream. One dream was where flying bats collided with some wizard, protecting a cat and a young human girl. Another was of an angel with four pairs of wings. There was one where there was a dark figure in the background.

In that same carving, the four winged angel; a horse that was carrying a teen boy, and a teen girl standing on the beach. Gatomon shuddered as she saw it. Before it though was what Gatomon recognized as a Unimon stepping on a cat's tail, or on something on the cat's tail. Gatomon decided to look into the carvings later on. Scar Gatomon walked up behind Gatomon, and saw what she was looking at.

"Hey! That cat looks like you Gatomon." Scar Gatomon stated, staring at the carving.

"... We're here to do something... Let's just check what's behind that wall and we'll be on our way home." Gatomon decided, ignoring Scar Gatomon.

Scar Gatomon chuckled. Gatomon walked towards the dead-end stone wall, while Scar Gatomon stayed a few moments longer staring at the carving. Scar Gatomon glanced towards Gatomon and saw her standing in front of the stone wall. She went over to Gatomon's side.

"This one beats all of them." Scar Gatomon noted.

"Sure does." Gatomon whispered, agreeing.

Gatomon knew she would never forget that carving as long as she lived. Ever so gently, Gatomon put her right gloved paw on the stone wall. For the first few moments, everything was still and Scar Gatomon held her breath. When nothing happened, she shrugged. Out of the blue, Gatomon's scar glowed under her glove and Gatomon yelled in pain. She quickly withdrew her paw, and held it with her other paw. Scar Gatomon stared blankly at Gatomon.

Moments later and the stone wall started moving upwards nosily. Scar Gatomon and Gatomon stared at the stone wall moving upwards. Scar Gatomon couldn't help but bend her head down to glance inside. Once the stone wall was up and out of sight, a new chamber to explore was in front of them. Both Scar Gatomon and Gatomon were in deep awe that both were speechless.

"This reminds me of Myotismon's castle." Scar Gatomon muttered.

Gatomon agreed...

* * *

"Who dares enter the Chamber of the Tail Rings?" A squeaky feminine voice inquired.

"Gatomon, but you can call me Sadenre. My best friend and companion with me here is Scar Gatomon, or..." Gatomon paused, glancing at Scar Gatomon.

Scar Gatomon was shaking her head. Gatomon nodded.

"Just Scar Gatomon would do fine for her." Gatomon finished.

"Two Tailmon?" A soft feminine voice questioned.

"Umm... yes. We're the two Tailmon from the carvings outside." Scar Gatomon replied.

"That's another codelimin, addressing us as Tailmon." Scar Gatomon whispered.

"The names are Celemon and Pardumon. You two may enter. Watch your step though; this is sacred ground." The squeaky voice informed.

Scar Gatomon and Gatomon entered the large dimly lit cavern. The cavern was spacious, and it was like a dome. The entrance remained open, and there was one pathway leading towards a circular ground, which had three short wooden pillars in the center of it. Besides that, there was no other ground around them. The rest was a deep dark pit. A young white tiger cub with blue eyes poked her head out from the middle pillar from one side.

It stared silently at both Scar Gatomon and Gatomon. The two felines stared right back at her.

"Celemon or Pardumon?" Scar Gatomon asked with a smile.

The head quickly vanished behind the pillar after Scar Gatomon asked her question. Sitting on top of the middle wooden pillar was a small black wooden chest. On the shorter wooden pillar to the middle pillar's left was a staff of some sort. With it was a yellow leaf. The third item with the staff and leaf was a ribbon. On the shorter wooden pillar to the middle pillar's right was a green semi-transparent sphere, just hovering in midair. On the pillar was a white feather.

The two felines cautiously approached the middle pillar. The chest wasn't locked and the pillar was taller than Scar Gatomon or Gatomon. Scar Gatomon lifted Gatomon up and Gatomon easily opened the black wooden chest, and she also saw two codelimin behind the middle pillar, yet she remained quiet about that. In the chest Gatomon saw three tail rings. One was gold; another was pink, and the last was black. The gold was in the middle, while the pink was to its right.

The black ring was to the gold's left. Gatomon took the gold and pink rings out only. Gatomon also saw five circular devices in the chest, with different colors to each one, but she left them alone. Gatomon hopped off of Scar Gatomon, and showed her what she had.

"There was another ring, which was black. There were five devices that I have never seen before. I think this pink one is yours." Gatomon suggested handing out the pink ring.

"Gold is too fancy for me anyway. My favorite color is pink." Scar Gatomon informed, taking the pink ring.

Without being told anything, Scar Gatomon put her pink ring on her tail, and even though the ring was larger than her tail, the ring remained in place. Scar Gatomon swayed her tail, but the ring didn't budge.

"Tail Ring." Gatomon whispered, glancing at the gold ring.

She followed Scar Gatomon's example and put the gold ring around her tail. Like Scar Gatomon's pink tail ring, Gatomon's gold tail ring remained in place around Gatomon's tail.

"Why do I suddenly feel somewhat stronger?" Scar Gatomon questioned, blinking.

"It's because of the tail ring; they give their wielders more power. They also speak of some other power, which is mentioned inside them." The soft voice returned.

The young white tiger cub's face reappeared and stared at both Scar Gatomon and Gatomon, but especially at Gatomon. The young cub stepped out from behind the pillar, while on the other side another white cub stepped out.

"I'm Celemon and that's Pardumon." The white tiger cub introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you mistress Sadenre. We've been waiting for you to come for a long time." Pardumon informed.

Both Gatomon and Scar Gatomon noted that Celemon's voice was the soft voice, while Pardumon's voice was squeaky. Gatomon also mentally noted what Pardumon addressed her as. Pardumon was a young white panther cub. She had blue eyes. Pardumon's claws were small and midnight black. Silver tufts of fur were on the tips of Pardumon's ears. Pardumon's paws were silver with black markings. A silver tuft of fur was on her tail.

Celemon was a young white tiger cub. She had blue eyes. A silver tuft was on her chest.

"We'd like to accompany you wherever you're heading to mistress." Celemon requested.

"Yes. We'd like to stay with you for as long as we can and as long as it takes. Consider us your personal escort, if you wish, to anywhere and everywhere mistress." Pardumon added.

"This is new. What about me?" Scar Gatomon questioned, blinking.

"... I-We-We aren't alone. Two friends of ours are waiting for us above." Gatomon informed.

"I'm sure they won't mind. Please take us with you mistress." Pardumon pleaded, with pleading eyes.

"Please!" Celemon pleaded, also with pleading eyes.

Scar Gatomon rolled her eyes. "I guess it's fine with me."

"Mistress?" Pardumon inquired.

Slowly, Gatomon nodded her head in approval. Once they saw her approval, both Celemon and Pardumon smiled widely, and started pouncing up and down continuously in joy.

"This is going to be a long trail back home." Scar Gatomon whispered, watching both Celemon and Pardumon...

COMING UP! CHAPTER 6: CRUELTY OF A MASTER


	7. Cruelty of a Master

Story by Green Garden

_Tears of a Slave_

**Chapter 6:** _Cruelty of a Master  
_**Final Chapter**

_Previously on Tears of a Slave:_

Sadenre woke up from a nightmare during the night, and she and Bouknot had a little chat before going back to sleep. The next morning Ranos had a guest and Sadenre woke up and saw the guest. After a short visit, the guest left. Ranos and Sadenre were alone for awhile and they had a little talk together, sharing stuff with each other. Bouknot and Kamino woke up and the four of them went on their day with their plans. One of Ranos' friends, Soarmon, took the four of them to Kamino's old home, and the four built tombstones for Dretana; Law, and Sand Yanmamon. They went to Primary Lair where an underground cave was located and both Sadenre and Bouknot went down, passing some interesting carvings on their way. They met Celemon and Pardumon, and they retrieved their tail rings...

* * *

"**Crimson Lightning**!" Myotismon yelled.

The red whip collided with Gatomon and she was thrown back into the wall. Myotismon slowly approached her. Gatomon was surprised. Unlike before when she defended Dretana, when she felt the attack being stronger, this time the attack wasn't as strong. Gatomon realized that it probably had something to do with her gold tail ring around her tail. Myotismon might have noticed it, but if he did, he didn't mention it or try to confiscate it.

"You think you could escape me and stay away?" Myotismon inquired.

"..." Gatomon remained silent, just staring up at Myotismon.

"You should be grateful that I didn't order your deletion after your escape." Myotismon remarked.

"Maybe because you were Renownmon?" Gatomon questioned quietly.

"**Crimson Lightning**!" Myotismon yelled.

The whip hit Gatomon in her face and her head collided with the wall, as she was still sitting.

"Silence! I should delete you by just mentioning that foul name!" Myotismon snarled.

"... Come to think of it, I'll give you more than a scar this time." Myotismon grinned.

Wizardmon was watching, and only he; Myotismon; Gatomon, and two Devidramon holding Wizardmon were the only ones present in the chamber. Wizardmon's staff wasn't with him. He struggled successfully out of Devidramon's grasps, and hastily went in between Myotismon and Gatomon. Myotismon backed away a few steps, glaring at the wizard. Wizardmon stretched his arms out in front of Myotismon.

"If you want to harm her, you'll have to get through me first." Wizardmon remarked.

Myotismon laughed. "That'll be my pleasure. **Crimson Lightning**!"

Gatomon gasped, and Wizardmon was thrown to the wall beside her. Wizardmon was hurt, but he quickly got back to his feet and stood in front of Gatomon. Myotismon laughed harder.

"This should be interesting." Myotismon muttered.

Quietly, Demi Devimon entered the dimly lit chamber, and watched in entertainment and amusement. Gatomon started to recollect her memories, since everything had happened so fast earlier...

* * *

"Sadenre, could I talk with you for a moment?" Innomon questioned.

They were all back in the same forest walking. Scar Gatomon and Wizardmon were ahead, while both Celemon and Pardumon flanked Gatomon's sides, remaining close to her. Gatomon nodded, and stopped, as did Celemon and Pardumon.

"They can stay, right?" Gatomon asked.

Innomon nodded. "Of course. They can hear what I have to tell you."

Innomon sighed. "... I just wanted to apologize to you."

Gatomon blinked. "For what?"

"For leaving you and Dretana, and not returning." Innomon replied.

Gatomon slowly nodded. "That's all in the past Kamino. I've been over that."

Wizardmon and Scar Gatomon noticed them stopped, so they stopped a little ahead for them.

"Mistress?" Celemon inquired.

"Yes." Gatomon replied.

"Could you name us please mistress?" Pardumon asked.

Gatomon blinked. "You mean like I'm Sadenre?"

Both Celemon and Pardumon nodded.

"O.K. Celemon, I'd name you... Celebi, and you Pardumon would be... Pardus." Gatomon decided.

"Yay!" Both Celemon and Pardumon cheered...

* * *

"Run for your lives! Myotismon's minions are behind me!" A voice yelled.

Wizardmon and Scar Gatomon were the first to turn to the voice, and they saw that it was a Gatomon, but not Sadenre or Bouknot. The Gatomon stopped in front of Wizardmon and Scar Gatomon.

"We all need to hide! Not only Myotismon's minions, but also Etemon's minions are coming from the opposite direction!" The Gatomon exclaimed.

"What?" Wizardmon blinked.

"Don't they usually battle in Starmoon?" Innomon asked, as she; Gatomon; Pardumon, and Celemon all joined them.

"Yes, but I don't know what happened. I know that Myotismon's minions are after you two." The Gatomon replied, putting at Bouknot and Sadenre.

"What?" Scar Gatomon whispered. "This isn't good."

"We'll hide behind the bushes, and head back straight to Starmoon." Wizardmon replied.

"What's your name?" Innomon asked.

"I'm Magimon." The Gatomon replied.

"You're a relative of ours, aren't you?" Scar Gatomon asked.

Magimon glanced from Scar Gatomon to Gatomon, and nodded. The group took their position, hiding well behind some nearby bushes. Numerous Bakemon and Devidramon rushed at each other, but there were also numerous Fangmon and Dark Tyrannomon fighting for Etemon. Right before their eyes, more and more codelimin were being deleted. None wanted to absorb the deleted data, as they were too busy fighting, or simply not wanting to.

Wizardmon silently shook his head, while Pardumon and Celemon were watching with their eyes wide in awe and fear. Gatomon kept her eye on her two new friends and watched their reaction. She noted that it was the first time as far as she knew that they saw an actual battle. None of them hiding dared to speak, as they all feared to attract unwanted attention from either side.

"**Spike Buster**!" A voice yelled.

Some Fangmon were instantly deleted.

"**Shot Claw**!" The same voice yelled.

Some Bakemon were deleted. The battle stopped, as all the attention turned towards the sky. There was a codelimin covered up in green armor with white long hair.

"Jewel Beemon." Magimon whispered.

"An ultimate." A Devidramon noted.

"Even all together we might not be able to defeat it." A Dark Tyrannomon remarked.

"We better report back to our masters." A Bakemon decided.

The codelimin that were only moments ago battling, all agreed, and went their separate ways, either heading back to Etemon, or heading back to Myotismon.

"I'm surprised that no wizard codelimin were with Myotismon's minions." Wizardmon muttered.

"Myotismon decided against using them in this battle." Scar Gatomon shrugged.

They remained hidden behind the bushes, but Jewel Beemon had seen them, and it went over to them, hovering midair over them. They all glanced up and saw Jewel Beemon looking down at them, with its staff in its hand, and with its arms folded. Celemon and Pardumon remained close to Gatomon, both frightened, while the rest remained on their guard except Magimon.

"You shouldn't have gone too far Magimon." Jewel Beemon stated.

"What would you expect? I was scouting." Magimon grinned.

Jewel Beemon sighed. "All of you follow me. My home is nearby and it's safe and secure from any invasion."

"It's O.K. you guys. Jewel Beemon is a friend of mine." Magimon informed.

"We just met you." Innomon reminded.

"I think we can trust them, but let's keep alert around them until we know they aren't hostile." Wizardmon decided.

The others nodded, and they left the bushes. Jewel Beemon landed in front of them, and started walking away. Magimon instantly followed behind. Wizardmon; Gatomon; Scar Gatomon; Innomon; Celemon, and Pardumon all glanced at each other. They eventually started following Magimon and Jewel Beemon.

"Have you two ever met a Jewel Beemon?" Gatomon asked, whispering.

Innomon shook her head. "We never encountered a Jewel Beemon during our adventures with the First Chosen."

"I haven't either with all my journeys." Wizardmon added.

"Shouldn't we be heading back to Starmoon?" Scar Gatomon inquired.

"Jewel Beemon might be able to help us in returning. It seems that it's too dangerous to hike through the forest back there now, much less the desert." Wizardmon explained.

Wizardmon's eyes widened as an idea occurred to him. "Magimon? Did you know a Panjyamon?"

Magimon heard him, and stopped momentarily. Moments later, without speaking, she continued on following Jewel Beemon.

"She does know him." Gatomon concluded.

"They could be part of the force that is fighting both Etemon and Myotismon." Scar Gatomon noted.

"So Panjyamon was one of them. Jewel Beemon seems to be their leader." Gatomon remarked.

"So we're heading to their base?" Innomon questioned.

"That's possible." Wizardmon nodded.

Celemon and Pardumon remained quiet, just listening and observing what was happening around them. They remained close to Gatomon all the time, flanking her sides, and remaining alert. Both have learned that Innomon; Scar Gatomon, and Wizardmon could be trusted, but like the rest, they weren't so sure about Magimon and Jewel Beemon. They soon left the trail, and went through the forest. It was apparent that both Magimon and Jewel Beemon knew where they were going.

The others made sure to keep their eye on Magimon, so they won't get lost, because if they lost Magimon, they would be lost in the forest...

* * *

They all eventually reached an unusual tree with numerous branches and a wide trunk. Jewel Beemon was waiting for them, and Magimon vanished, going through the trunk of the tree. Jewel Beemon stared at the others, as they all had stopped.

"I'm sure it's safe." Wizardmon assured.

He was the first the step forward, as the rest were reluctant to enter the trunk. Wizardmon entered the trunk, and at first he saw the trunk's insides, but then it quickly vanished and a tunnel was ahead of him. Wizardmon turned around and saw a dirt wall. Magimon was a little ahead waiting for them. Wizardmon blinked.

'This is really unusual.' Wizardmon thought, impressed with it all.

Wizardmon was having such an experience for the first time, and he started walking towards Magimon. They all waited for the others, and Gatomon soon appeared where Wizardmon had. Celemon and Pardumon soon appeared after her, on her sides. The three of them were surprised for a few moments. They recovered and joined Wizardmon and Magimon. Soon Jewel Beemon was the last to appear.

With Magimon in the front, and Jewel Beemon behind them, they all started walking through the dim lit tunnel. There were no torches, yet they could still see. Wizardmon couldn't help but ask.

"Who did all this?" He inquired.

"A powerful wizard named Mystimon. He's a good friend of mine and Jewel Beemon's." Magimon replied.

"Mystimon." Wizardmon muttered.

He knew that some day he might evolve into a Mystimon, but he knew there were also other migration forms he might take. Mystimon was the standard evolved Wizardmon, but Wizardmon was sure there were other unusual evolved forms for Wizardmon to take. Magimon had stopped when the group had reached a place were there were three tunnels. There was a tunnel ahead of them, and one to their right, while the third was to their left.

Wizardmon realized that the same Mystimon was the one behind the whole secret entry into the base. He wondered if any codelimin could enter the base, or if there were selective certain codelimin allowed to enter it. If they were going to meet Mystimon then Wizardmon made a mental note to ask him about it.

"The other two tunnels lead to guard chambers, and they are to mislead those who might mistakenly enter here. The right path is straight ahead." Magimon explained, as she continued walking into the tunnel in front of them.

"Who are the guards?" Gatomon inquired.

"Two vicious Persiamon on our side. One Persiamon each for each guarding chamber." Magimon replied.

"Mind you all, there is another way to enter but that's even more secretive. Only few know of it, and it's through that entry that we supply where necessary supplies and recruit codelimin who voluntarily join us." Jewel Beemon informed.

Magimon eventually stopped, and she moved to her side letting the others see. What they saw amazed them. They saw a beautiful and wonderful underground city. There was a waterfall falling into a lake below them, but there was a side trail they could use to go down. The air was cool there underground.

"Welcome to Berouler." Jewel Beemon welcomed, momentarily glancing at the underground city.

He quickly went towards the side trail, heading downwards.

"Is Jewel Beemon the leader?" Innomon asked.

Magimon nodded. "He is for now."

"What does that mean?" Scar Gatomon asked.

"Jewel Beemon was the first to find this huge underground cavern. Some time after the first chosen had left, this city was built with Jewel Beemon's help, as codelimin seeking refuge and hiding came here, by either hearing about it and stumbling into it, or just only stumbling into it. Mystimon was the second one to find it and it was Mystimon who suggested the idea of a city to Jewel Beemon. Back then, Jewel Beemon was the only one residing here.

"Jewel Beemon would forever be remembered as the founder of Berouler, but we're organizing to choose a new leader, especially after Panjyamon and our friends were defeated." Magimon sighed.

Gatomon lowered her head. She knew she was part of deleting codelimin that were from Berouler. She vowed that she won't tell anyone about Berouler, regardless of who they were. Jewel Beemon was the founder, and he would be the one to allow or show codelimin how to enter, for now at least. Gatomon felt like she was home, for the first time in her life. The cave; Myotismon's Castle, and Starmoon all didn't feel like home to her.

Gatomon hoped that she would meet whoever or whatever she was waiting for there in Berouler, if it wasn't there already. The thought excited her, and she was the second one to hurry towards the side trail, going down. Wizardmon understood, as he nodded, smiling. He followed her, and both Pardumon and Celemon rushed after her, but Magimon stopped them.

"You all need to remember to not tell anyone or anything about this place. I guess Jewel Beemon trust you all to show you this secret place." Magimon remarked.

"Is it O.K. if I flew down?" Innomon questioned.

Magimon nodded. "That's allowed."

"Alright!" Innomon cheered.

She quickly flew down the waterfall. Wizardmon noted that there wasn't any stream to form the waterfall, so he assumed that it was Mystimon's work somehow.

"Gatomon and Innomon are allowed to look around, but I want to take the rest of you to meet Mystimon." Magimon informed.

"What about us?" Pardumon and Celemon asked in unison.

"We want to be with Gatomon!" Pardumon complained.

Magimon stared at the two momentarily. "You two might get lost, and Gatomon might eventually find her way to Mystimon's, so you two are staying with us. Gatomon's safe here."

Celemon and Pardumon lowered their heads. They both accepted it, but neither liked it. Magimon took the lead, and Wizardmon followed. Scar Gatomon followed behind Wizardmon and both Celemon and Pardumon decided to flank Scar Gatomon's sides. Scar Gatomon noticed and smiled. They were led through the city, passing numerous codelimin of different types and different levels. Wizardmon was familiar with many of them, but there were some that were new to him...

* * *

Magimon stopped at a slightly isolated home that was stripped colorfully with red and blue. She was about to knock when the door opened, and Mystimon appeared. Wizardmon's eyes went wide, and he became speechless. Mystimon smiled at all of them.

"I see they were led wisely." Mystimon smiled gently, staring at Magimon.

Magimon blushed from the compliment.

"I'm sure you might have other things to attend to. They're safe with me." Mystimon assured.

Magimon nodded, and walked away. Mystimon stepped aside.

"Welcome. I'm Mystimon and you're all welcome in my humble home. Please come in." Mystimon requested politely.

Wizardmon knew that he could trust Mystimon right away, and he wasn't speechless anymore. Scar Gatomon felt comfortable with Mystimon and she was the first to enter. Pardumon and Celemon followed her in. Wizardmon was the last to enter. Mystimon gestured for them to all relax and Wizardmon sensed Mystimon using his magic to close the door shut.

"There are some others with us." Scar Gatomon started.

Mystimon nodded. "I'm aware of that. I was the one to allow you all through the secret entrance through the trunk. I was watching you all since he had approached the Ancient Willow. They'll both find their way here. Besides this main room, there's also a rest room and a kitchen. The rest room where we rest and where I monitor stuff. It's also where my assistant remains while she's with me."

"Assistant?" Wizardmon asked.

"Yes. Ranica!" Mystimon called out.

"Yes." She replied, appearing at the doorway between the rest room and main room.

She glanced from Mystimon to their guests and she smiled at them.

"We have guests. It's so nice to finally meet you all in person. I'm Khanamon: Mystimon's assistant, but he named me Ranica." Ranica greeted.

"It's a lovely name." Wizardmon admitted, without realizing he said that.

Ranica giggled, nodding her head. "Yes. I'm aware of that... Where are the others Mystimon?"

"Gatomon and Innomon are both exploring Berouler. They'll end up here eventually. I have some stuff to attend to. You know what to do Ranica." Mystimon remarked.

Ranica quietly nodded. Both Wizardmon and Scar Gatomon were sitting on a couch, while both Pardumon and Celemon were resting on their stomachs in front of Scar Gatomon. Ranica took a seat.

"So." Ranica started, pointing at Wizardmon. "You're Wizardmon, but who are the rest of you?"

Khanamon was 1.9 feet. Her eyes were hazel; her mane was white. Her uniform was all light blue. Her cape was dark blue. Her hands and fingers were covered with white leather gloves. Light blue boots covered her feet.

"I'm Scar Gatomon, and these two are Celemon and Pardumon." Scar Gatomon replied, introducing the three of them.

"I name myself Ranos." Wizardmon offered.

"I'm Celebi." Celemon added.

"And I'm Pardus. Mistress Gatomon named us." Pardumon stated.

Khanamon smiled. "Mistress?"

"It's a long story." Scar Gatomon replied.

"I'm sure." Khanamon nodded.

Mystimon had returned. Khanamon got off of her seat and left. Wizardmon watched her leave, and both Scar Gatomon and Mystimon noticed, but both remained quiet.

"I had to seal the entry through the Ancient Willow, since all the residents of Berouler are safe in the city. There are things that I'm going to teach you four. Some things I might teach only some of you... Celemon and Pardumon... Hmm... I'd need to add them." Mystimon muttered.

Mystimon sensed two codelimin outside about to knock and he used magic to open the door.

"Come on in." Mystimon allowed.

Reluctant, the codelimin entered and both Celemon and Pardumon got onto their feet when they saw Gatomon. They rushed over to her side. Innomon was staring in confusion at Mystimon, flapping her ears gently.

"How did you know we were out there?" Innomon asked.

"I am a wizard." Mystimon reminded.

"Of course." Innomon nodded.

Mystimon gestured for both Gatomon and Innomon to sit, and Gatomon took her seat beside Wizardmon. Celemon and Pardumon were resting on their stomachs in front of Gatomon. Innomon took a vacant seat alone. Moments later and Khanamon had returned with some drinks. Khanamon momentarily stopped when she saw both Gatomon and Innomon, but she smiled at them. Fortunately, she had included them before hand and so she didn't need to get any for them.

"All of you must be tired from your adventure on the surface." Mystimon noted.

They all nodded wordlessly.

"You can rest here temporarily, before seeking a vacant home here in Berouler." Mystimon decided.

"There are still vacant homes here?" Gatomon asked.

"Of course. New vacant homes are always ready for any new codelimin that joins us, and they also join us willingly." Khanamon replied, joining them and taking her drink.

"Wow! Hold on. We didn't say anything about joining you guys." Scar Gatomon remarked.

"Either way, you are all welcome to stay. You all are seeking refuge, so that's a reason." Mystimon reminded.

"Temporary refuge. We... We request some help with us returning to Starmoon." Innomon informed.

"Help? As in escort?" Mystimon questioned.

"Yes." Wizardmon nodded.

Gatomon was quiet. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave with the others or not, and both Celemon and Pardumon noticed it.

"We're going to stay with our mistress, whatever she chooses." Celemon informed.

Gatomon smiled down at them, understanding what she meant. Mystimon rubbed his chin.

"I'll see what I can do about it." Mystimon promised...

* * *

Once Myotismon was finished with them, they were taken to a cell in the dungeon, where they were both thrown in. Wizardmon's staff was taken away from him. Once the Devidramon left, Gatomon silently started crying to herself. Wizardmon moved towards the wall beside Gatomon, and supported his back on it. He was quiet because he knew he couldn't help Gatomon much. Wizardmon took a strong beating from Myotismon.

Myotismon had kept whipping him until he got bored of it and ordered them to be taken to their cell.

"I didn't want to leave Berouler." Gatomon whispered.

Wizardmon glanced down at her. "Yes. I guess it would've been wiser to stay there. I'm just glad the others weren't deleted and had got away, including that Master Veedramon."

"You could've escaped yourself." Gatomon whispered.

"And leave you?" Wizardmon asked. "No."

"This isn't going to be pleasant." Gatomon whispered.

"The experience is definitely going to be negative, but we'll get through it. I'm going to stick by your side all the time Gatomon." Wizardmon stated.

"Thanks for that." Gatomon whispered.

"No problem..." Wizardmon sighed. "Rest now. You need it."

Gatomon nodded, closing her eyes. "I know."

'Slavery is terrible.' Wizardmon thought, watching Gatomon sleeping. 'Such beauty shouldn't be a slave, much less shed tears because of it. But it's understandable. This isn't the end Myotismon. I promise you that. We'll all meet again some time Bouknot; Celebi; Pardus; Kamino, and Ranica. That I know for sure.'

**The End  
Section 3: Digimon Adventure: Tears of a Slave is Over  
This is Green Garden Singing Off**


End file.
